The Wolf that chases The Fox
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: What happens when your 16 years old and you have to move? you cope. This is a story about how Naruto and his family grow from after his father passed after a accident. One of the ways they grow they move. They gain bonds, love, and even learn from one another how to move on. Romance is involved just not right away There is a heartache and comfort involved in this story SasuNaruSasu
1. The Arrival

The Wolf that Chases the Fox

Chapter 1: The Arrival

There was a family that consist of a single mother raising her two 16 year old twin boys. She decided to move this to this woodsy village for several reasons. 1. Being the death of her husband. 2. The family friends she had here. 3. The woods that surrounded the area. 4. Family problems.

"Naruto and Kuruma are you two ready to see the new house" the mother said in an excited tone. Her dark eyes looking at her boy in the passenger seat.

"Mom, Naruto is still sleeping. I just want to get out of the car already" the firey red head said to his mom.

The blonde was sleeping in the back seat. He sleeps like he's dead. The new family was almost to there new house but started to look around because the scenery was beautiful. The village was surrounded by woods and it smelled of oak trees. The mother was delighted she loved this area. The firey red head didn't. He liked the city.

"Boys were here" the mother said bouncing out of her seat.

The blonde raised his head not hearing a word his mom said he just woke up because the car stopped.

"Mom when are the moving trucks coming with our stuff?" the blonde asked his bubbly mom.

"They should be here by tomorrow afternoon" the mother said to the blonde.

"Mom, Can I walk around? Check out the placce." the red head said.

"But Kuruma, you have to pick out your room" the mother said to Kuruma.

"Its fine. Naruto can pick his room. I will just have the other one" Kuruma said.

"Fine with me" Naruto said while walking in the house.

The firey red head Kuruma started walking around.

"I don't know why we had to come to this village." Kuruma said as he wandered.

"Fire head. Can you pass me my book?" a voice coming from the trees called out. Kuruma started looking around to find the book on the floor. He picked it up. Then a boy with black short hair and really dark eyes jumped out of the tree. Something told me we would get along. Maybe because he reminded me of someone.

"So your new here?" the boy asked.

"Yeah we just got here." Kuruma said.

"Oh well I am Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke said.

"My name is Kuruma Uzumaki Namikaze" Kuruma said

Sasuke looked at him funny "Two last names."

"Yeah when my parents got married that's how they put it" Kuruma said.

"Oh nice" Sasuke paused. "So when do you start school?"

"Tomorrow" Kuruma said.

"Well I will see you then. Bye fire head" Sasuke said while walking off and reading his book.

'What a weird guy' Kuruma thought.

Kuruma went back home to Naruto cooking dinner.

"What are you cooking?" Kuruma asked Naruto.

"Ramen" Naruto said.

"Sounds good. I met someone today when I was walking around the village" Kuruma said.

"Oh. Sounds nice. What's he like?" Naruto asked still cooking dinner.

"How do you know it was a guy?" Kuruma said.

"I just could tell" Naruto said.

"He reminded me of dad and mom put together" Kuruma said keeping his eyes on his brother as he spoke about there dad.

"How?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Because he's calm like dad and he seems like he has a temper like you and mom" Kuruma said chuckling.

"Hah. Whatever." Naruto said.

"Mom dinner is done." Naruto screamed to their mom.

"Thanks Naruto. But put mine away" their mom said to Naruto.

"Where are you going?" Naruto said. They followed their mom to the door.

"With Lady Tsunade and another woman" their mom said at the moment the doorbell rang.

Naruto kept following his mom while Kuruma answered the door.

"Hey Kuruma" Lady Tsunade said with a hug. There was a lady with long black hair behind her.

"Hey Lady Tsunade. Who.." Kuruma was cut off by Naruto.

"Granny where are you taking my mom and who is this lady?" Naruto said.

"You rude little shit" Lady Tsunade said as she hit Naruto on the head.

"Lady Tsunade hello" their mom hugged her then looked at the other woman and spoke "You must be Mikoto Uchiha very nice to meet you" she said hugging her.

"And you must be Kushina." Mikoto said hugging back.

"Uchiha?" Kuruma said.

"Yes?" Mikoto said.

"You have a son named Sasuke?" Kuruma asked.

"Yes. That's my younger son." Mikoto said with a smile.

"So the boy you met today this is his mom?" Naruto looked at Kuruma.

"Seems so" Kuruma said

"Boys be good" Kushina said.

"Naruto and Kuruma you start school tomorrow so here are your uniforms. Your schedules are in there also. And Naruto need I remind you no fighting aloud." Lady Tsunade said while throwing packages at them. The boys looked at the packages and then switched. They had two schedules and uniforms. But the uniforms were different sizes seeing as Naruto has a more muscular body then Kuruma.

"Go to sleep early" Kushina said. Then she hugged her boys. "I love you both."

"Bye mom. Love you." Kuruma said.

"Mom be safe and love you" Naruto said in a protective tone.

Their mom shut the door and Naruto went to go and lock it then he turned to Kuruma.

"Let's go eat." Naruto said to Kuruma.

Kuruma and Naruto were eating and talking about random stuff. They wondered what school was going to be like. Kuruma thought if he was going to be in Sasuke's class. They both finished their food. Naruto cleaned the plates and then they both went to their rooms and went to sleep.

"WAKE UP Naruto" Kuruma said waking him up.

"I'm up! Its six in the morning Kuruma what the hell" Naruto groaned.

"COME ON! Make me breakfast and get ready and its not six its about to be seven" Kuruma said.

"Ok ok let me shower then I will make breakfast. Who's driving today me or you?" Naruto said.

"You are. But hurry up and get ready" Kuruma said.

Naruto got in the shower. Kuruma went back to his room to wait for his brother. A few minutes later Naruto came out completely dressed and drying his hair. He went downstairs and made grill cheese sandwiches for him and his brother.

"Kuruma you need to learn how to cook seriously" Naruto said irritated. "Waking me up to cook for you like I am a housewife or something is ridiculous." Naruto said as he ruffled his hair and got in the drivers seat.

"Yeah Yeah" Kuruma said not caring.

Kuruma directed Naruto to the school. They got there just in time. They went to Lady Tsunade's office and walked right in.

"Hey boys" she said sounding drunk."Glad you got here on time. Your homeroom teacher will be here shortly" Lady Tsunade said.

Few minutes later someone knocked on the door "Come in" Lady Tsunade said. A man with silver hair came in. He had a weird appearance going on for him. He had an eye patch and a mask on covering his mouth.

"Hey boys. I am Kakashi Hatake sensei. You must be Naruto and Kuruma Uzumaki Namikaze" Kakashi sensei said.

(Meanwhile at class)

"Hey did you hear we have two new students that's why Kakashi-sensei is late" a boy with shaggy brown hair said.

"You idiot Kiba he is always late" a boy with a ponytail said.

"True true. Shikamaru has a point Kiba" a chunky boy eating chips said.

"Hey do you know if they are a boy or a girl?" Sasuke asked.

The boys were all shocked

"Your curious about the new kids Sasuke?" a long black haired boy said coming up to the group of boys where Sasuke was.

"Hey Neji. No just one. I met him yesterday and he seemed cool" Sasuke said to his friend Neji.

"I heard they were both boys" a pink haired girl with green eyes said.

"You sure Sakura?" Kiba said.

"Yeah. Lady Tsunade they were both boys" Sakura said.

Suddenly the door opened. Kakashi-sensei came in.

"Hello class. We have two new students" Kakashi-sensei said.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2: The Meeting

"You can come in now" Kakashi-sensei said.

When the door opened everyone was looking in anticipation for who it was. First one to come in was a firey red head with dark blue eyes and he was skinnier then the second one and also a bit shorter then the second one too. The second one that came in had the blondest hair anyone had ever seen and eyes bluer then the ocean. He was built like he faught a lot and like he played a lot of sports. The red head waited for the blonde to be standing next to him until he spoke.

"I am Kuruma Uzumaki Namikaze and this is my brother Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Kuruma said nervous. Naruto just stood there and yawned like he was bored.

"Any questions for them class?" Kakashi-sensei said.

"Hi, I am Sakura. Are those your natural hair colors?" Sakura said trying to be funny.

Before Kuruma could respond Naruto did.

"I don't know. Is that your natural hair color?" Naruto said rudely. Kuruma nudged him. There was no laughter anymore.

"Ha-ha next question?" Kuruma said nervous.

"Your twins" Shikamaru said not as a question.

"Yeah we are" Kuruma said.

"When are you going to say hi?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Oh hell. Oops my bad. Hey Sasuke" Kuruma said.

"Hey fire head. Didn't think we would be in the same class. And didn't know you had a twin" Sasuke said. Everyone was looking shocked.

"So that's the Uchiha kid?" Naruto said to his brother.

"Yeah. Be polite" Kuruma said.

"Shut up Kuruma" Naruto said.

"Ok class today is free study hall. Get to know your new classmates" Kakashi-sensei said as he walked out the class.

"Lazy teacher" Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke and Neji got out there seats and walked up to Kuruma and Naruto.

"Hey I am Sasuke." Sasuke held out his hand to Naruto.

"I am Naruto" Naruto said and shook his hand. Then all of a sudden Sasuke did something these new boys would have never guessed. He kissed Naruto. Naruto hit him off.

"What the fuck!" Naruto said spitting. 'What a weirdo' Naruto thought.

Kuruma was probably more shocked then Naruto.

"Who do you think you are doing that to me?" Naruto was about to swing but Kuruma grabbed him away. And before you know it Sasuke came up to him again and kissed his cheek. Before Kuruma knew it Naruto was out of his grasp and going for Sasuke again.

"You should get your brother" Shikamaru said to Kuruma.

Kuruma grabbed his angry brother again "Calm down Naruto!"

"Calm down? That jackass teme just kissed me. Not once TWICE! I don't want some stranger kissing me" Naruto said irritated.

"Can I ask you something?" Sakura said.

"What pinky?" Naruto said irritated already.

"Are you gay?" Sakura asked.

"I never thought about that" Naruto answered honestly.

"He has never dated anyone before" Kuruma said.

"Well I have gone on dates but never went out with someone" Naruto said honestly.

"What about you?" Sakura said asking Kuruma.

"I only went out with one girl at my last school" Kuruma said while looking at her.

Sasuke had a smirk on his face like he won something.

"So did I take your first kiss? Interesting." Sasuke said while the smirk on his face changing to a smile and it kept growing while looking at the blonde.

"No teme" Naruto said mad but honestly. "I just don't want some strange weirdo I don't know kissing me" Naruto said while shaking off his brother.

The teacher came back in class "Ok everyone go to your seats" Kakashi-sensei said. "Kuruma you can take the seat next to Sasuke at the end. Naruto you can sit between Kiba and Shikamaru"

"Hey" Kiba said.

"Now you can deal with him" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Ok" Naruto sat nervously.

Kuruma went to sit next to Sasuke. "Hey" Kuruma said to Sasuke.

"Hey" Sasuke said with a smile.

"Hey. I am Neji. This irrational guys friend" Neji said.

"So are gay or something Sasuke?" Kuruma asked while sitting in his seat.

"Yeah. I have never been into girls. But to be honest I never did anyone else like how I just did your brother" Sasuke said making sure his friend knew he wasn't some kind of man-whore or something.

"Yeah he screamed it in the hallway last year it was crazy" Neji said.

"Your brother seems like a perfect man for me" Sasuke said. "Oh yeah Kuruma I heard your mom and Lady Tsunade went out with my mom last night. How drunk did your mom get? My mom was hammered" Sasuke said.

"I don't know. We were sleeping when she got in. Well as a matter of fact Naruto probably knows. That would be the answer to why he didn't wake up for his alarm" Kuruma said.

"Then who cooked breakfast for you guys?" Neji asked.

"My brother cooked. I woke him up to cook for me. He knows how to cook." Kuruma said.

"Oh so he cooks?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah. He's a excellent cook. My dad taught him recipes. And my mom and me don't know how to cook so he cooks for us" Kuruma explained.

"So Neji were going by his house tomorrow for breakfast" Sasuke said to Neji.

"So Naruto what is your elective?" Kiba asked basically screaming.

"Mines is music and Kuruma's is art" Naruto said.

"So we will be with your brother than" Shikamaru said.

"Oh you will be with Sasuke in music" Kiba said.

"Damn" Naruto mumbled.

The bells rang and the brothers went by each other again.

"Let me know if you need anything ok" Naruto said to Kuruma.

"I need something" Sasuke said walking up to them.

"I don't care what you need weirdo teme" Naruto said.

"Ok. I will see you after elective class" Kuruma said.

"Ok" Naruto said and walked off. Shikamaru was taking him to his elective.

"What elective do you have and what does he have?" Sasuke asked Kuruma.

"I have art" before Kuruma could continue Sasuke cut him off.

"Damn your with Neji. Then see you later" Sasuke said and walked off.

"What does Sasuke have?" Kuruma asked Neji.

"Music" Neji answered.

"Well he will be real happy going in there" Kuruma said chuckling. Neji looked at him funny.

"Naruto's in music" Kuruma said.

"Ohh... That should be good to see." Neji said gesturing Kuruma to come on.

'Damn I know Naruto's not in music he's probably in gym or something' Sasuke thought as he walked to class.

"Huh... Who's playing the piano?" Sasuke said out loud. He walked in the music room and was shocked to see Naruto.

"Wow. Your good." Sasuke said walking towards Naruto. Naruto didn't stop playing either just looked at him funny.

"What do you play?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was shocked that Naruto spoke to him normally.

"I play violin" Sasuke said stunned.

"Oh really. Are you any good?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah dobe" Sasuke said quickly.

"What did you call me? And if your so good prove it" Naruto said as he stopped playing the piano to pick up the violin to hand it to Sasuke. "Play a piece with me. Me playing piano and you playing violin" Naruto said eager.

"Really?" Sasuke said once again shocked. Its like the blonde completely forgot about this morning.

"Yeah" Naruto paused. "Do you know this one?"

"Bird's Poem. Yeah I know it but no I never played it but I will try" Sasuke said.

"Ok" Naruto said in an eager tone.

They both got the music sheet. Naruto sat behind the piano and Sasuke stood by him.

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah" Sasuke said nervous. He didn't want to embarass himself in front of Naruto.

They started playing and it was coming out beautiful. The teacher and the other classmates were shocked. With Naruto and Sasuke playing a difficult musical piece together and just meeting each other today. Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled at him. Sasuke felt his heartbeat speed up he never expected such a beautiful smile coming from him.

'Naruto looks like he is use to performing in front of people' Sasuke thought. They ended the piece and Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Wow. Your really good Sasuke" Naruto said.

"You two together are absolutely amazing" the sensei said.

"Naruto you were good too" Sasuke said while blushing.

"Thanks" Naruto said with a big smile on his face.

'Wow. I didn't think I would ever get that type of response' Sasuke thought.

"Everyone sit down. Now on to the performers I wanted to nominate one being Sasuke Uchiha and the other being you Naruto" the sensei said.

"No thanks. I ain't interested." Naruto said quickly.

Then the bell rang

(Class ended)

"Kuruma" Sasuke said smiling.

"Hey. I see your happy. What happened?" Kuruma said. Kuruma glanced at a smiling Neji.

"You know I was so shocked when I went into music class to see your brother playing the piano in such a beautiful melody. He even got nominated as a performer but declined the offer immediately." Sasuke said.

"He has amazing music skills. I am good at the violin and drums but he's good at all the instruments. He can connect with whoever he plays with and can even soothe them if there nervous. Its quite amazing. But yeah he won't perform anymore. Where is he by the way?" Kuruma said.

"I thought he was behind me" Sasuke said looking behind himself.

"He must be by the piano still" Kuruma said looking sad.

"Why doesn't he want to be a performer?" Sasuke asked. "I know he has performed before."

"My brother and I used to perform. But we don't anymore. I wouldn't mind performing but he won't perform no matter what." Kuruma paused. "That's all I can say sorry. Let's go see if he's there" Kuruma said.

Naruto was in the music room still. They were walking towards it when they heard the piano. They heard Naruto playing the piano and singing a song.

'Wow he sounds beautiful' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke heard mumbling and noticed Kuruma was singing the song too. 'That song must mean a lot to them' Sasuke thought.

"HAH! I am done now." Naruto said walking away from the piano.

They all jumped when Naruto said 'Hah'.

"Oh shit come on we got to get out of here before he sees us" Kuruma said. Neji and Kuruma ran but Sasuke walked into the room.

"So you can sing too?" Sasuke said.

"Damn you teme" Naruto said and swung at him. Sasuke dodged it and caught his arm. They fell to the ground with Sasuke on top of Naruto.

"Get off Teme" Naruto said struggling to wrestle the weight.

Sasuke leaned by Naruto's ear and said "Would if I don't want to Na-Ru-To?" he said in a whisper.

Naruto shivered. Sasuke noticed and he smirked and leaned towards Naruto's face. Naruto head butted Sasuke got up and ran out of class. Neji and Kuruma walked by Sasuke in the class. Sasuke was smiling while holding his head.

"Kuruma will you help me catch your brother?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure. This should be fun" Kuruma said sounding excited while he helped Sasuke up.

Neji just looked at the both of them and thought 'Naruto I feel bad for you.'

Naruto on the other hand got a shiver down his back. 'What is wrong with that guy?'

"Naruto" screamed Kiba in the lunchroom.

"Hey" Naruto said.

"You were running from Sasuke" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah. That guy is a weirdo" Naruto said.

"Well that weirdo just came in with your brother" Shikamaru said.

"Damn them both" Naruto said agitated.

They ate there lunches and went to the rest of there classes and then the day finally was ending.

(End Of The Day)

"Naruto we going home?" Kuruma asked.

"No. You can if you want but I am going with Kiba and Shikamaru" Naruto said.

"But Naruto, What about me I need a ride and dinner?" Kuruma asked.

"Kuruma I didn't say you couldn't take the car. And as for dinner eat leftovers from last night" Naruto said to Kuruma.

"But Naruto" Kuruma started but was cut off.

"Neji and I can take you home" Sasuke offered.

"Ok its settled. Now go Kuruma" Naruto said. Naruto walked off leaving Kuruma with Sasuke and Neji.

"Basturd. The plan is set for sure" Kuruma said irritated.


	3. The Plan

Chapter 3: The Plan

"Naruto has a lot of awards" Sasuke and Neji said together. They both were shocked by how many he had.

"Yeah my brother isn't as smart as me but he always tried to me to do everything he did. If he played piano I played. Of course I ain't that good compared to him. I am better at violin and basketball though" Kuruma said.

"What's that music?" Neji asked.

"Oh that's a cd from one of our recital performances my mom always listens to those when she cleans. MOM!" Kuruma said as he walked to the staircase.

"Yes Kuruma." she looked down at two boys and ran down the stairs. "So your friends with my baby Kuruma?" she said.

"MOM!" Kuruma said irritated.

"Hi mam my name is Neji Hyuuga and I am Sasuke-" they both spoke but got cut off.

"Uchiha" she paused. "Your mom talked a lot about you yesterday" Sasuke blushed. "Where's Naruto?" Kushina looked at Kuruma.

"He said he was going to be with kids from school" Kuruma said.

"Nope call him now" Kushina said.

"Ok" Kuruma said pulling out his phone.

RING...

"Hello" Naruto said.

He heard fighting over the phone and knew there mom was taking his brother's phone. So he just waited for them.

"Mom, give me my phone" Naruto heard Kuruma say.

"Naruto?" Kushina said.

"Yes mom? You got to learn to call me off your phone" Naruto said.

"Yeah yeah. Get home now" Kushina said.

"What? Why?" Naruto said.

"Because I said so." Kushina said

"No. Not until you tell me why" Naruto said. Shikamaru and Kiba looked at Naruto crazy.

"Were having a dinner party. You need to be here" Kushina said.

"To cook" Naruto said.

"Of course. Who wants to eat it burnt food or do you want this house burned down" Kushina said.

'Oh I get to eat Naruto's cooking' Sasuke thought.

"Ok ok mom" Naruto said "Who's going to be there?"

"The Uchiha family, the Hyuuga family, Lady Tsunade and he grand daughter and her grand daughter's friend, the Inuzuka family, and of course the Nara family." Kushina said.

'So he was coming. It will be nice to see him again' Naruto thought. "Write down the grocery list I will be there soon" Naruto said.

"Ok" Kushina said hanging up.

"So I guess you guys will be coming to my house?" Naruto said to Shikamaru and Kiba.

"What? Why?" Kiba said.

RING... It was Shikamaru's mom calling. He answered.

"Yes mom?" Shikamaru said.

"Why aren't you home yet?" his mom said.

"I am with Naruto and Kiba" Shika said.

"Good. Just meet me there ok" his ma said.

"Ok" Shika said and hung up.

"So I guess were going to your house" Shikamaru said to Naruto and Kiba.

"We have to go to a dinner party. Hosted by my family and you'll be eating my cooking thank god" Naruto said.

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba got in Naruto's car to go to Naruto's house.

(Meanwhile...)

"So where's Naruto's room?" Sasuke asked.

"Wow Naruto and your dad look a lot alike" Neji said looking at pictures.

"That reminds me. Where is your dad?" Sasuke asked.

"Not around. So about this plan with Naruto?" Kuruma asked changing the subject. Both boys noticed but didn't pry.

"We got to find common ground. Where me and him have things in common." Sasuke said.

Neji and Kuruma glanced at each other and smiled. "The music room" they said in unisen. Sasuke just smirked and agreed with them.

BEEP BEEP...

"Kuruma" Kushina called. "Naruto's outside give him the list."

"Ok" Kuruma yelled from upstairs "Let's go outside" Kuruma said to Sasuke and Neji.

"You guys want to go shopping with me?" Naruto said to Shikamaru and Kiba.

"Nah I'm good" Kiba said jumping out the car.

"I'll go" Shikamaru said.

"Ok" Naruto said glancing at Shikamaru. Naruto was actually glad it was only Shika going with him. "Kuruma hurry up with that list" Naruto rushed.

"Coming" Kuruma said.

"Kiba is staying here. Me and Shika are going to the store" Naruto said to Kuruma.

"I want to go" Sasuke said while reaching for the door. Naruto locked the doors immediately.

"Hell no" Naruto paused "you stay here" Naruto glared.

"But" Sasuke started but got cut off by Kuruma.

"Its ok you can go brother. Come on Sasuke we got things to do" Kuruma said handing Shikamaru the list and the money. They all watched Naruto drive off that's when people started to come.

"Naruto you seem uneasy" Shika said.

"Of course those bastards are planning something against me. But plan all they want I got a trick up my sleeve two. You down to help me?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"It seems troublesome. But yeah I will help you" Shika said. "What is the plan?"

"Well I know that my brother likes that pink-haired girl" Naruto stopped.

"Sakura... WOW wouldn't have guessed" Shikamaru said.

"No need for sarcasm" Naruto smirked. "We are going to make him believe I like her" Naruto paused.

"Won't he know you don't?" Shika stated. They pulled over to get out to go the store.

"No. I don't have a taste. I am going to flirt with her at the dinner party and your going to talk to my brother. You'll know exactly what to say" Naruto finished and smirked.

"Yeah your evil. But this should be funny to watch." Shika said. "Its good we didn't bring Kiba because he wouldn't have been able to keep a secret"

"Yeah that's why I was glad that he didn't come no offense to Kiba" Naruto said.

Naruto smiled and they both started shopping. When they finally got back to the house basically everyone was there accept a few fathers.


	4. The Past

_**Heyy Everyone who reads my stories.. This one in particular. I want some reviews to let me know how I am doing so far it would be real nice if people can review so that I can make my stories better.. Also if you have any ideas about how my story should go you can let me know in the reviews. Tell me your opinions and what I can change to be a better writer for my future chapters and stories.**_

Chapter 4: The Past

"Finally! Naruto you took forever. Get to cooking." Kushina said happily.

"Yeah Yeah mom. Did they set the table up? I don't want to have to do everything." Naruto said with bags in his hands with Shikamaru behind him.

"I did it brother" Kuruma said.

"Good. Out the way. Need to get to the kitchen. Come on Shika" Naruto walked to the kitchen.

"Hey again Naruto" A older version of Shikamaru looked at Naruto.

"Shikaku" Naruto put the bags down and went up to Shikaku they hugged.

"How you been? Haven't seen you in 2 years" Naruto said. Sasuke walked in the kitchen with Kuruma.

"They know each other?" Sasuke asked Kuruma. Kuruma nodded 'yes'.

"Its strange seeing you with my boy because you two never hung out when you were younger it was always him and Kuruma. And you with a certain Uchiha always fighting with each other non-stop" Shikaku said.

"Really? I can see why that would happen. He is a teme." Naruto said.

"Well its not like you can't get along with my boy. You two seem real close to each other already" Shikaku said.

"Yeah. But I can't hang out with Sasuke" Naruto said.

"Why?" Shikaku said.

"Because Sasuke kissed him." Shikamaru said.

"Hey! Did you have to tell him that?" Naruto said whining.

"Oh that sucks. Your going to be chased by a Uchiha" Shikaku said laughing. Shikamaru chuckled.

"Ok. Everyone please leave the kitchen while I cook. Shikaku it was so nice seeing you again but I have to cook so we will talk to you later" Naruto said.

"Ok" Shikaku said and walked out the kitchen.

Everyone left accept Shikamaru he just sat at the kitchen table silent while his friend cooked.

"Why are you the only one in this house that can cook?" a voice came from behind Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Well pinky it's because my brother is bad at it and my mother will burn the house down" Naruto said.

"Sakura. My name is Sakura. How did you learn to cook?" Sakura asked.

"My dad taught me" Naruto said.

"Oh that's nice. What else can you do?" Sakura said.

"Are you interested in knowing more about me?" Naruto said turning to her with a beautiful flashy smile.

"Well yeah. I am curious about Kuruma too" Sakura said. Shikamaru and Naruto looked at each other and smiled. Shikamaru got up and left the room alone with Sakura and Naruto. Kuruma saw Shika walk out and Sakura walk in. He grew a bit jealous.

"Hey what's up with you?" Shika said to Kuruma.

"What are they talking about in there?" Kuruma asked.

"She said she was interested in him he started flirting with her back. They seem to be interested in each other" Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru looked at Kuruma and saw the anger in his eyes. Then saw that Sasuke was listening also and was angry too. 'This is going to be so troublesome but can't dodge the humor' Shikamaru thought.

"DInner's ready" Naruto came out the kitchen carrying food. Sakura followed behind him. Kuruma and Sasuke were both irritated. Shikamaru smirked 'And they say Kuruma is smarter' Shikamaru thought. 'It amazes me how right Naruto is' Shikamaru's thought kept going as he walked to the dinner table. Everyone sat down in seats Naruto was in between Sakura and Shikamaru. Sasuke sat across the table facing Naruto. Kuruma was across Sakura and Neji was across Shikamaru. Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh at the plan. Everyone chatted while eating dinner. When everyone got done eating every adult started drinking accept a few. Shikaku walked up to Naruto. "So Naruto do you ever plan on playing the piano again?" Shikaku asked.

"Not at performances Shikaku" Naruto said knowing what Shikaku was meaning.

Shikaku smiled. "You got so big. How often do you spar?" Shikaku asked real excited.

"Got a punching bag in my closet or it might be in the basement." Naruto said. Before the conversation could continue he heard his mom talking with other adults mainly Mikoto with picture books.

"Oh this is when they were here in the village visiting with Minato" Kushina said. Naruto walked in the room to get a glimpse at the photos and he seen him and Sasuke.

"Told you" Shikaku nudged Naruto.

"That's my Sasuke. How did you get a photo?" Mikoto said.

"Well my husband took the pictures" Kushina said.

"Mikoto when Minato use to come and visit the village he used to bring his boys and you use to send Itachi to the park with Sasuke. And Sasuke use to play well fight with Naruto" Shikaku said.

"Look he even has a picture with Itachi" Shikaku notioned when the page flipped. Kuruma moved to the picture.

"I remember him. Itachi always played with us" Kuruma said.

"Oh so your kids are the ones that Itachi and Sasuke always talked about" Mikoto paused. "Oh the beautiful blonde man that brought Itachi home from a fight. I met him only once" Mikoto finished.

"Well Mikoto you sure you only met him once because he lived here until his last year of high school" Shikaku said.

"Minato... That name sounds familiar. What it is his last name?" Fugaku said.

"Namikaze. Minato Namikaze." Naruto said.

"Oh I remember him. He is a good man. So where is he? He ain't the type of man that wouldn't take care of kids so where is he? Haven't seen him around" Fugaku ended. Naruto stiffened. Kuruma was going to reach for his brother but Naruto moved away. It became an awkward silence.

"I am going upstairs. Shika and Kiba come on. Nice seeing you again Shikaku." Naruto said while walking away with Shikamaru and Kiba following him. Kuruma went to the kitchen Sasuke and Neji following.

"Kuruma why did it get so weird all of a sudden?" Sasuke asked.

"It's hard for us to talk about. Even now after 4 years" Kuruma paused.

"Talk about what?" Neji asked curious.

"My dad passed away 4 years ago. We still can't talk about it mostly Naruto though. So when he is around its even worse for us to talk about. Come on I want to show you something." Kuruma said walking to the stairs.

(Meanwhile in Naruto's Room)

"Shikamaru you knew?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah but I figured if you wanted to talk to me about it you would" Shikamaru said to Naruto.

"No I don't want to talk about it but thanks. I will come to you when I do want to talk about it though" Naruto said. They both forgot Kiba was there and out of the loop might I add.

"What the hell you two?" Kiba said pissed.

"Oh my bad. My dad passed away that's why he's not around. But noone knows how. And honestly I don't want to talk about it" Naruto said filling in Kiba.

"Oh Ok" Kiba paused. "..." Another awkward silence that Shikamaru broke.

"Ok. To get on with this sad topic. Let's do something fun" Shikamaru said. Naruto and Kiba perked up.

"Like what?" Kiba asked excited.

"A game" Naruto stated.

"Oh I got an idea" Kiba said making both boys look at him.

"What?" Shika said.

"Let's play seven minutes in heaven spin the bottle" Kiba paused "Its not everyone who goes in the closet has to makeout"

"Ok" Shikamaru and Naruto said in unison.

(Meanwhile in Kuruma's room)

"This doesn't leave this room. Ok?" Kuruma said looking at Neji and Sasuke. They both nodded.

"This is the last picture Naruto and my dad took together. It also was the last day our dad was alive. Naruto doesn't know I have a copy so please Sasuke don't say anything to him" Kuruma said looking at Sasuke.

"Hey I won't. Wow they really did look a lot alike. He is so cute" Sasuke said "I won't say anything promise."

Just on cue Kuruma was putting the picture away when Naruto walked in.

"You guys want to play a game?" Kiba asked.

"What game?" Neji asked.

"Seven minutes in heaven spin the bottle" Shikamaru said. Kiba was way to excited.

"We don't have to make out in the closet we can just simply talk too" Naruto said.

"Good. Cause I ain't kissing everyone" Kuruma said.

"Oh.. So who do you want to kiss brother" Naruto cooed.

"Shut up" Kuruma said.

"I know a little pink-haired person downstairs that I want to kiss" Naruto said with a smile on his face while walking out his brother's room.

"Were playing in the basement" Shikamaru said while following Kiba out the door. When they were out the door both Kuruma and Sasuke were fuming.

"He is not kissing her" they both said together. Neji on the other hand just followed suit behind his mumbling friends out the door to the basement.


	5. The Game

_**Hi my readers I wanted to know how your liking the story and or if I should post up another story I have several different stories going on right now so if you want a certain story to be updated let me know and I will get to it. I know a lot of my readers want NaruSasu New Kid at School to be updated but I am in a rut with that one so if you can give me time that would be nice but any other story that peaks your interest just let me know. Also I really would love some reviews on this story to tell me how I am doing and if your enjoying the story so far. I post every Sunday during the day or the afternoon. Let me know in the reviews if you want another story updated and I will try my best to get to it as best as possible.**_

Chapter 5: The Game

When Kuruma, Sasuke, and Neji got downstairs the adults were chatting. They kept walking to the basement. Everyone was down there. Tenten, Sakura, Ino, HInata, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba were all in a circle already chatting away. Three spots in the circle still open. It was from Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kuruma. They made a full circle with the bottle in the middle.

"Hinata you spin the bottle first" Naruto said.

"Ok" she spun the bottle and it landed on Kuruma.

"Ohhh.." Shikamaru and Naruto said together.

"I got the timer" Naruto said.

"Ok" Kuruma and Hinata said together.

"I got an idea" Sakura said.

"What?" Naruto said.

"I say we all go in there one at a time and the rest of us that is out here spins to see who goes in with that person" Sakura said with everyone looking at her.

"Can you explain better?" Kiba asked.

"Ok. Like we all decide an order and everyone goes in the closet one by one. Then the remaining people spin the bottle and who it lands on goes in with the person that is already in the closet" there formed a evil smile on Naruto's face.

"And the person in the closet has to wear a blindfold and can't see who comes in" Naruto chuckled. Everyone agreed by smiling and nodding there heads.

"Ok so how is it going to go who is the first person to go in?" Kiba asked.

"Hinata can go in first. Then from her she can choose who goes in after. And everyone gets to choose who goes in after. And everyone gets to choose who goes in until everyone goes in at least once." Naruto said.

"Ok. So let's blindfold her." Kiba said. They put Hinata in the closet blindfolded then everyone stayed out there and spun the bottle it landed on Kiba this time.

"Ok seven minutes starts now" Kuruma yelled to the two in the closet.

Seven minutes passed.

Hinata and Kiba came back out blushing.

"Ohhhhhh... What did you guys do?" Ino and Sakura said together giggling.

"I choose Naruto to go in blindfolded now" Hinata said.

Naruto stood right up and got blindfolded. They led him to the closet and shut the door. They spun the bottle and it landed on Neji.

"Damn it" Sasuke said.

Neji got up and went to the closet. "Hey" Neji said to Naruto.

"Oh thank god. I thought I was about to have bad luck and get Sasuke" Naruto said relieved. He took off the blindfold and sighed.

"So are you just messing with your brother and Sasuke with this Sakura situation?" Neji asked.

"I don't know what your talking about" Naruto paused and sat down. "I think she's a sweet girl and I like her. So what is the problem?" Naruto finished.

"I know your lying and I know Shikamaru is helping you" Neji said.

"What's it to you? Naruto said looking at him with a smirk. "There planning something on me so what if I am too Neji" Naruto finished. Neji just looked at Naruto shocked that he knew they were planning something.

"How would you know if they're planning something if there not?" Neji said.

Naruto stood up and walked up to be face to face with Neji. "Now look who's lying" Naruto said. Neji blushed. Then the door opened everybodies mouth open wide. Wondering what happened between them. Sasuke was staring daggers at Neji. Neji got nervous and sat next to Kuruma.

"Ok. I think hehe Sasuke should go in" Naruto said. Sasuke huffed and stood up to get blindfolded. They put him in the closet and spun the bottle this time it landed on Kiba.

'Oh no. And he's mad' Kiba thought.

Seven Minutes Later. The door was opened to them just sitting there not even talking.

"I pick Shikamaru" Sasuke huffed. Shikamaru got up to get blindfolded and went in the closet. They spun it was Neji. 'Damn it' Neji thought Naruto smiled.

"Shikamaru" Neji said.

"Oh its you" Shikamaru said slumping over.

"What do you want to do for seven minutes?" Neji asked.

"How about you tell me what happened between you and Naruto in the closet" Shika asked.

"Its not what everyone thinks" Neji said nervously.

"Chill I was just fucking with you. No need to blush about it" Shika said.

"I am not blushing" Neji said blushing. They didn't talk the rest of the time.

"Seven minutes up" Kuruma said opening the door.

"Ino." Shikamaru said.

She got up and did everything to get up in the closet. Kuruma got picked.

Seven minutes later. They came out the closet.

"Neji" Ino said.

Tenten got picked.

Seven minutes later.

When the door opened they were both blushing.

"Tenten" Neji said. Secretly hoping he could get back in the closet with her but no such luck. HInata was chose.

Seven minutes later..

"Kuruma" Tenten said. He went in the closet blindfolded and they spun the bottle it landed on Sasuke.

"Hey buddy" Sasuke said when the closet door closed.

"Oh man. I am glad your the one that way we can talk. Neji told me that he thinks Naruto is planning this. Oh and that he knows were planning something on him" Kuruma said.

"What? That bastard." Sasuke said.

"But he did get us" Kuruma said.

"I will get him and Shikamaru back" Sasuke said.

"Wait how do you know Shikamaru was involved if I didn't tell you yet?" Kuruma asked.

"I just know" Sasuke said.

Seven minutes was up.

"Sakura" Kuruma picked.

She jumped up happily. Got blindfolded and went into the closet. Naruto got picked and two people were not really happy about this. Naruto went into the closet with a smile.

"Hey Sakura" Naruto said.

"Naruto" Sakura said taking off the blindfold.

"I am glad I got to be in here with you" Naruto said.

"Why?" Sakura said.

"Because I got a idea for you. I know you like my brother. And I can get you two together if you help me" Naruto said.

"What?" Sakura blushed. "How did you know?"

"I just know. I am very observant. So will you help me?" Naruto said.

"With what?" Sakura said.

"I want you to act like were dating to mess with my brother" Naruto said. "Well and Sasuke"

"What? Why?" Sakura said.

"Come here and sit on my lap" Naruto said grabbing Sakura. The doors opened.

Seven minutes were up.

Everyone's mouth dropped when they saw Sakura on Naruto's lap. Sasuke got up to go to the bathroom.

"I choose Kiba" Sakura said blushing.

Sasuke came back from the bathroom. Kiba was already blindfolded in the closet with Kuruma in there. Sasuke sat by Naruto. He nundged at him.

"What?" Naruto said looking at Sasuke.

"What were you two doing in there?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto.

"None of your business" Naruto said turning his head. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin roughly and made Naruto look at him.

"Let me go" Naruto whispered. Noone seemed to be paying attention to them.

"I want to know what you two did in there. Tell me..." Sasuke said inches away from Naruto's face. "Tell me" getting closer to Naruto.

"No" Naruto said. Naruto pulled away from Sasuke.

"Seven minutes are up" Naruto said jumping up. He opened the door to find Kiba and Kuruma were thumb wrestling.

"What should we do know? Everyone already went in once" Sakura said.

"Let's watch a movie. The den upstairs by my room has the TV and the dvd hook up connected and everyone should be able to fit in there. Also we have blankets and pillows for everyone so everyone could be comfortable" Kuruma said.

"Ok" Everyone said together.

They all went upstairs to the den and watched movies till everyone fell asleep.


	6. The Party

Chapter 6:

The Party

(1 week later….)

"Come on Kuruma. Ask your brother to come to the party" Neji said.

"No! I am still pissed off that he's dating Sakura" Kuruma said.

"But your mom said you couldn't go if he didn't" Neji said.

"Neji why don't you just ask him yourself?" Kuruma said irritated.

"Come on Kuruma its Neji's birthday party. Are you really going to miss it?" Sasuke asked.

Kuruma scratched his head and sighed. "Fine I will ask" Kuruma said.

"Thank god" Neji said running off to his class Sasuke was still with Kuruma.

"Are you even sure you want to go?" Kuruma said to Sasuke.

"I don't. But.. he's my best friend so I can't miss it" Sasuke said.

"Have you talked to Naruto?" Kuruma asked.

"Nope not since the dinner party" Sasuke said.

"Not even in Music?" Kuruma asked.

"Nope" Sasuke paused. "I leave him alone. I am not going to chase someone I obviously can't have" Sasuke said.

"Oh. Let's get to class" Kuruma said.

(Meanwhile by Naruto)

"Naruto, how is this plan going to work? We have been together since after the dinner party" Sakura said.

"Calm down. It will work. I just need my brother to ask me to Neji's party and the plan will be complete my dear" Naruto said.

Sasuke and Kuruma made their way in class and walked up to Naruto.

"Hey bro and friend" Naruto said.

"Hey you guys. Neji wants to know if you want to go to his party?" Kuruma asked.

"Yeah sure as long as my friends can come" Naruto said.

"I'm sure he won't mind" Kuruma said.

"Ok then. We're in." Naruto said with a smile.

"Well just to let you know it's tomorrow" Kuruma said walking away. Sasuke was just standing there staring at Naruto and Sakura then was about to walk away until Naruto grabbed his arm. Sasuke looked at him crazy.

"Can I talk to you after class about something? It's important." Naruto said.

"Are you sure Naruto?" Sakura said.

"Well yeah Sakura" Naruto said looking from Sakura to Kuruma to Sasuke again. Sasuke pulled his arm away and nodded 'yes'.

"Wait for me behind the gym. And please don't tell my brother." Naruto said in pleading tone.

'That Sakura telling him if he was sure. She better stay out of the way. I wonder what this is about though. I am glad that next class is music. No one is with us anyway'. Sasuke thought.

"What was that all about Sasuke?" Kuruma asked.

"Nothing much. Just asking about an assignment for music class. Something about musical notes" Sasuke lied.

"Oh. Well good luck with that" Kuruma said knowing Sasuke was lying.

"Would if he tells Kuruma?" Sakura said.

"She's right Naruto" Shika said agreeing with Sakura.

"It's ok. He won't say anything. Neji hasn't" Naruto said.

"That's cause he doesn't know everything Naruto" Shikamaru said.

"I am not stupid you two. I will only tell him what he needs to know. He is always with my brother so someone has to get him away from him" Naruto said. They knew what Naruto said was true so they didn't say anything else on the subject. It was the end of the class and Naruto walked out the class with Sakura and Shika. He took her to class and went to the spot he told Sasuke to meet him. Sasuke was already there waiting.

"What did you want dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Gosh teme. Never mind I won't tell you then" Naruto said while turning to walk away. This time Sasuke grabbed and slammed Naruto against the wall. Their faces were inches apart.

"Ok. I take that as you really want to know" Naruto paused "Too bad I decided not to-" Naruto stopped.

"Too bad what?" Sasuke inched closer.

"Fine I will tell you" Naruto pushed Sasuke off. "Stay away from my brother tomorrow at the party so my plan can go through" Naruto said.

"What do you mean stay away?" Sasuke said irritated.

"Stay away from him at the party" Naruto paused. "Just during the party."

"No" Sasuke said.

"Fine." Naruto said and walked away. Sasuke caught him again.

"Why should I?" Sasuke said in a whisper.

"Just do it please" Naruto said.

"The whole night?" Sasuke asked.

"Just toward the end of the night" Naruto said.

"I will do this if you give me something" Sasuke said

"What?" Naruto said.

"A kiss. Give me one." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Hell no!" Naruto screamed.

"Then I am not doing it" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Fine. I got another plan anyway. Peace." Naruto said running off.

Sasuke sat there for a while "Damn it." They went to the class and the day went on. It was the end of the day and everyone was heading home from school.

"Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji were going to Neji's party" Naruto said to his friends.

"Are you serious?" Kiba said.

"Yup. Neji invited us." Naruto said.

"More like he invited me and you but knew Kiba and Choji were coming" Shika said.

"True" Choji said.

"Well obviously I ain't leaving my friends out when were going to a party" Naruto said.

"I thank you because I actually wanted to go" Kiba said.

They all laughed.

(Night of the Party)

Neji, Sasuke, and Kuruma were already at Neji's setting up for the party.

"Kuruma is your brother coming?" Neji asked.

"Why do you want him here so bad Nej" Kuruma asked.

"Because he's my friend too Kuru" Neji paused. "And I know Sasuke wants him here"

"He's a dobe. Nej and Kuru seriously you two?" Sasuke said looking at his friends with a weird expression because of the nicknames.

"Alright it should be starting in thirty minutes. So let's get into our party outfits" Neji said.

"Ok" Kuruma and Sasuke said together. They were getting ready. Twenty minutes later people started coming.

"Sakura and Ino welcome. Sakura I thought you were going to be with Naruto" Neji asked.

"He is meeting me here. He is driving with Choji, Shika, and Kiba" Sakura said.

Neji cringed when he heard Kiba's name. "So he's not driving?" Kuruma asked.

"No" Sakura paused. "He said he wanted to have fun with the guys."

As more people came the party got louder. People started to dance and drink.

"Naruto finally" Sakura said.

"Hey boo" Naruto said kissing Sakura on the cheek. Kuruma and Sasuke walked away to where drinks were. "Hey Neji. What's going on?" Naruto said walking up to him. He put his arm around him and whispered "Did you set it up?" Naruto whispered in his ear. Neji blushed at Naruto whispering in his ear and he nodded 'yes'.

"Ok. To get Sasuke away from him now" Naruto said.

"Neji let's get some drinks" Naruto screamed. Everyone at the door jumped up all hyped up.

"Who's ready for some birthday shots?" Naruto screamed with his arm on Neji's shoulder. Neji was blushing for more than one reason now.

"Yeah" Everyone screamed.

They all threw back a shot. All accept Kuruma, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Hey Kuruma. Your brother is all hyped up" Sakura said.

"That's for sure. Why aren't you with him?" Kuruma said.

"To hyper for me right now" Sakura said. A nice song to dance to turned on. "Hey you want to dance with me?" Sakura asked Kuruma.

Kuruma looked at her crazy. "But your dating my brother" Kuruma said.

"So it's not like we have to bump and grind together" Sakura said.

Kuruma gave Naruto one last look and seen his brother taking back shots. "Ok" Kuruma said. Sakura grabbed his hand to the dance floor and they both started blushing. 'This is weird. I never see her blush while she is around my brother' Kuruma thought.

They started to dance. Sasuke was watching them and Naruto noticed.

"Shika do it" Naruto said.

"Ok" Shika walked to go by Sasuke.

"Sasuke can you help? Naruto is-" Shika got cut off.

"What's wrong with him?" Sasuke freaked and ran toward Naruto drunk as hell. "What happened?" Sasuke looked at a blushing Neji then at Naruto hanging on him. Sasuke was furious. "Naruto what's wrong?" Sasuke said glaring at Naruto and Neji.

"Oh Sasuke. How is your night going?" Naruto got up and jumped on Sasuke. Sasuke blushed a deep red and tried to push Naruto off of him. Naruto winked at Sakura and the second part of the plan was in motion.

"Let me go Naruto" Sasuke said almost getting free.

"Bear hug" Naruto tightened his hold on him and Kiba bear hugged him also.

"Get off me dobe and you too dog breath" Sasuke complained.

They both got off him when Sakura and Kuruma were out of sight.

"Ok. Plan complete" Naruto said as Kiba and him got off Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke said. Then he looked around to see Kuruma was gone and so was Sakura. "You son of a bitch. I am going to look for him." Sasuke said.

"Oh come on. Leave him be. He's only going to get mad at you if you do" Naruto said sighing and grabbing his drink sitting back in his seat smirking.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"I mean he's going to like the surprise he's getting" Naruto said with a smile.

"Fine. I will let it go" Sasuke said walking up to Naruto with a smirk on his face. He grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. Then he let Naruto go and smirked while looking at the blonde.

"DAMN IT TEME!" Naruto said.

"That's what you get for tricking me dobe" Sasuke said.

(Meanwhile by Kuruma)

"What is this about Sakura?" Kuruma asked very cautiously.

"Well Kuruma this is our date. We're having dinner together" Sakura said in a cheerful tone.

"What? I can't do this to my brother" Kuruma said.

"Chill. Naruto set this up for us" Sakura said.

"What? Why? You guys are dating why would he do that?" Kuruma asked.

"Well to start off we're not dating. Never were." Sakura said with a smile.

"Then why did you guys kiss?" Kuruma asked.

"Have you ever saw us kiss on the lips?" Sakura paused. "He knew you would assume that we kissed when we were in private" Sakura finished.

"Damn my brother got me again" Kuruma said "Why did he do this?" Kuruma asked.

"Because you tried to plan against him with Sasuke. So he decided to get you back at you. He knew you liked me so he used that against you" Sakura said.

"Damn that bastard is to observant. I so need to get him back" Kuruma said.

"No. You should be thanking him. He did this for you. " Sakura said.

Kuruma smiled "Ok. I will thank him. Who was all in on this?" Kuruma asked.

"Well everyone in their own way" Sakura said. "Naruto only told people what they needed to know."

"Seems like that witty bastard" Kuruma said.

"Ok. Who cares about all that. Let's eat. These are your favorites" Sakura said.

"Yeah actually they are" Kuruma mumbled to himself. 'Damn I am really going to have to thank my brother. He punished and gave me a treat at the same time.' Sakura and Kuruma had a nice dinner talking about everything that interested them.


	7. Choices

_**Can anyone tell me how many kisses Naruto and Sasuke have shared since Naruto and Kuruma came to the village? Any type of kiss lips and cheek. Then whoever tells me how many kisses I will personally update the story of your choice.**_

Chapter 7: Choices

"Morning Neji" Sasuke said.

"Hey Sasuke. I have the world's biggest headache. Kuruma wasn't playing when he said his brother could drink" Neji complained.

"By the way, why did you hang out with only Naruto yesterday? You didn't hang out with me or Kuruma." Sasuke said.

"It's not like I wanted too he just clung to me. I tried to away but he wouldn't let me" Neji said.

"Figures that bastard. So where's Kuruma?" Sasuke said.

"Right behind you" Kuruma said.

"Oh buddy. What happened to you last night?" Sasuke said.

"I went.. Well I had a date with Sakura" Kuruma said with a smile.

"WHAT?" both Neji and Sasuke screamed in unison.

"Yeah that dinner that my brother had you set up was for me and Sakura" Kuruma said still smiling.

"Hang on. Hang on." Sasuke said raising up his hands to take in the new information he just received. "I thought he was with Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope he just wanted to punish us for trying to plot against him" Kuruma said.

"Seriously…." Sasuke said.

"I knew they weren't dating" Neji said. They both turned to Neji shocked. "What?" Neji said confused.

"You knew? And didn't tell me?" Kuruma said pissed.

"Because I wasn't sure. I heard people talk about it, but never Sakura or Naruto" Neji confessed. "And I thought you heard the same rumors."

"I heard those rumors too. But I didn't think anything of it" Sasuke said.

"Oh well now" Kuruma said.

(Meanwhile by Naruto)

Naruto was sitting on his roof it was already real late so he was just waiting for Kuruma to come home. Then he spotted his brother getting out of Neji's car. Now he was just waiting for his brother to walk in the room ranting. Then there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in" Naruto said knowing it was Kuruma.

"Hey" Kuruma said seeing his brother was on the roof so he didn't bother to close the door. Kuruma climbed out on the roof to where his brother was and sat next to him. They sat in silence at first until Naruto decided to speak.

"Enjoy your date" Naruto said as he looked at the dark night sky.

"Yes. Yes I did you bastard. You know Naruto you're a sly bastard" Kuruma said.

"Oh really I am a bastard? You started it Kuruma" Naruto said shoving his brother lightly.

"Well yeah you got me there" Kuruma paused. Kuruma started to look around his brother's room and noticed the recital videos were out. "Naruto."

"Hmm" Naruto knew a sensitive subject was about to be brought up because of how Kuruma said his name.

"Do you think dad would like that you quit piano?" Kuruma asked gently.

"No" is all Naruto said.

"Then why?" Kuruma said.

"Cause.." Naruto paused. Kuruma nudged him to continue. "Cause he won't be there. With his goofy expression, holding the camera, and cheering us on knowing he could get kicked out" Naruto looked at his Kuruma with tears in his eyes.

"But he's always watching" Kuruma paused. "Not physically but up above."

"It's hard to think he won't be there" Naruto said. Kuruma noticed tears were rolling down his brother's face. To Kuruma Naruto took the roll as a father he took care of mom and him. After dad passed Naruto didn't cry in front of them.

"Naruto. Look at your brother" Kuruma paused and him and Naruto shifted their bodies so they were staring at each other. "Who knew you were such a baby" Kuruma said with a smile on his face. Naruto chuckled. Naruto remembered that's what his dad use to do.

"Shut up" Naruto said while head locking his brother.

"Boys" their mother came in Naruto's room to see them climbing back in the window.

"Hey mom" both boys said in unison.

"How was Neji's party?" Kushina said.

"It was entertaining" Naruto said.

"I had a date at the party" Kuruma paused. "Oh and did you know Naruto and Shikamaru plotted against me mom" Kuruma tattle tailed.

"What?" Kushina said with a glare on her face.

"You little jerk. I am the reason you got your date and my plan was to help you in the end. And you plotted against me first with Sasuke your just mad that my plan worked" Naruto stated.

Kushina smacked both in the back in the head "What did I tell you two? I told you to always have each other's back no matter what." She paused to slap Kuruma again.

"Not only did you plot against your brother but you tried to get him in trouble. So you both will explain yourselves. Naruto first" Kushina finished.

Naruto explained himself and his side of the story. Then Kuruma did and their mom glared at him. Apparently to her Naruto helped his brother which was okay. But Kuruma was wrong because he was doing it to taunt his brother and help a friend instead of his brother.

"Okay anyways. I decided." Naruto said after a long silence. Both Kuruma and his mom wanted to know what he was talking about. "I am going to join the school's recital but I only want to play with you or Sasuke. But since I can't play with you. It has to be Sasuke." Naruto finished. They were both shocked. Naruto hasn't performed in four years.

"I can't believe it really?" Kuruma said shocked.

"You were right. Dad didn't raise a coward" Naruto paused and tilted his head down. "I wouldn't have done it if you didn't say anything. Kuruma…. Thanks" Naruto finished.

Kuruma looked shocked "No problem brother."

"This is good. We need change in our lives. Another thing I wanted to ask you Naruto. Do you mind teaching me and your brother how to cook? You won't be living here forever so I would appreciate if you taught us" Kushina said.

"Sure mom. It won't be a problem" Naruto said with a smile. They left Naruto in his room by himself.

(Next day Sunday Afternoon)

"Naruto" Kuruma called from downstairs.

"Yeah?" Naruto said from his bedroom.

"Shika's here" Kuruma said.

"Send him up" Naruto said

"Hey Naru-" Shikamaru started but stopped "Wow it's dark. What are you doing?" Shika asked.

"Watching old videos with my dad in them." Naruto said casually. Shikamaru walked over to Naruto and laid next to Naruto.

"Do you want to talk?" Shikamaru said seeing Naruto's sadness in his eyes. 'How long has he been like this?' Shikamaru thought.

"Yeah" Naruto said Shikamaru nodded confirming he was listening.

"Well I told my brother and mother that I would perform with Sasuke at that recital. But I don't know if I can. I feel like I will hear the crash again" Naruto said.

"What do you mean hear it?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Well he got into a car accident outside the concert where we were performing at. I don't know if Kuruma heard it but I did and it wouldn't leave my head. I couldn't hear piano notes for two years. I couldn't even touch the piano for those two years your dad helped me get over it. But no matter what I did I couldn't perform in front of others" Naruto explained.

Now Shikamaru understood why it was so hard for him and why his dad was always with Naruto and his family and why he got so close to him. "So do you think it will happen?" Shikamaru asked.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"The performance do you think you will freeze up? Your still nuts my friend." Shikamaru said.

"Not sure but I hope not. Yeah cause I can't back out after the declaration I made" Naruto said.

"Why did you agree to it anyway?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know" Naruto said. The room got silent. It was a comfortable silence that neither wanted to break. They were comfortable enough with each other that they did have to speak to know the other was there.

"Well I came by because Kiba wanted to hang out with us and you wouldn't answer your phone. So I thought I should check up on you." Shikamaru paused and looked at Naruto. "So do you?"

"Nah I will see you guys tomorrow at school" Naruto wasn't in the best mood to hang out.

"Okay later man" Shikamaru said walking to the door. Naruto don't think too much about it okay" Shikamaru said and walked out the room.

"Thanks" Naruto mumbled. Naruto had a lot of turmoil in him. He was sad but excited at the same time.

(The next day Monday)

"Morning brother" Kuruma greeted Naruto.

"Morning. You ready?" Naruto asked

"Yup" Kuruma said as he put his dirty dish in the sink.

"Let's go then" Naruto said. The drive was pretty quiet. When they got to school Kuruma waved later to Naruto and ran to find Sakura. Naruto decided he was going to skip the first two periods so he went to the roof. He laid down on the roof thinking about his decision. The bell went off telling Naruto first period has just ended. Then he heard the roof door open and noticed it was Sasuke.

"Hey dobe" Sasuke said and walked towards Naruto. "What you thinking so hard about?" Sasuke said as he sat next to Naruto.

"About my decision to be in the recital with you" Naruto said bluntly.

"Oh yeah I heard from your brother you would only perform with me or him." Sasuke said.

"Yeah but I don't know if I will be okay up there.." Naruto felt like he said a little too much and that he let Sasuke into his personal business.

"Why?" Sasuke said he was looking right at Naruto extremely curious and concerned at the same time.

"Why should I tell you?" Naruto said now looking at Sasuke. "Fine I will tell you since you might figure it out that day anyway." Sasuke nodded he really wanted to know more about Naruto on a more serious note. "You know that my dad passed away but do you know how?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head 'no'. "Well he got into a car accident coming to one of mine and Kuruma's performances. It was a terrible accident and it was right outside the performance hall. I heard everything I don't know if Kuru did but I did. That's why I stopped for so long I stopped playing the piano for two years all together because all I heard was the car crash instead of the notes. When I use to try to play the piano or even touch it I use to freak out and scream and start to hold my ears so I wouldn't hear the crash. No one ever knew why I did it. It hurts to think about it. But I feel the need to do this and I still don't feel completely comfortable with" Naruto finished.

"Then why? Why would you accept to do this performance if you don't feel like you can? I would support you if you back out and don't do it. It must hurt to do this." Sasuke said. Naruto was looking at him shocked because he didn't expect that answer from Sasuke.

"Sasuke.." Naruto said.

"No seriously Naruto if you can't do it and you feel like you're not ready I don't feel like you should submit yourself to it. But if you do decide to do it I have your back" Sasuke said with a smile on his face. Naruto smiled at Sasuke thinking that maybe Sasuke wasn't that bad of a guy to be around. Then Naruto started to get up to stand but before he did that he leaned by Sasuke and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Sasuke. You better have my back that night like you said." Naruto said as he walked away to the door. Naruto had left the roof. Sasuke sat there for a while blushing realizing what happened just now. "Damn him" Sasuke said and tilted his head against the wall.


	8. Recital Practice

_**I'm happy for whoever is keeping up with this story in particular because this is going to be one of my longer stories and its going to have growth of the characters so I am glad for whoever is reading and keeping up with the chapters of the story I hope your enjoying it.**_

Chapter 8

Recital Practice

"Naruto, so are you sure you want to do this with Sasuke?" the teacher asked.

"Yeah. Not to sure he's ready for me though." Naruto said.

"Oh really dobe" Sasuke said walking up to Naruto.

"Ok. So you guys can choose the song. And you have to practice every day after school." The teacher looked at Sasuke and Naruto "It's at the end of the month. I am so glad that you decided to do this together. Good luck with each other" then the teacher walked out the music room. Leaving Sasuke and Naruto in the classroom alone.

"Dobe, do you want to practice now?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure. What are we going to play?" Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at Naruto confused. "What do you mean dobe? I don't know songs with piano and violin" Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at Sasuke contemplating in his mind. "Fine. I will find a song and then we can practice afterschool." Naruto said. Naruto wasn't sure if playing any songs he knew already was a good idea. Naruto started to walk out the class when Sasuke pulled him back in the class and shut the door. Sasuke had Naruto up against the wall with his arms blocking both ways.

"What gives teme?" Naruto said and looked in Sasuke's eyes. 'That was a mistake' Naruto thought.

"Are you sure about this Naruto? Are you sure you're okay with this?" Sasuke asked actually caring.

"I will be fine Sasuke. Thanks for worrying but it's not needed. I will be okay. Now move it teme" Naruto said sweetly then annoyed. Sasuke moved his arms so Naruto could go past him. 'My relationship with him is getting better finally. I have to be the rock in this performance.' Sasuke thought. Sasuke walked out of the music room too and went to class.

(Lunchtime)

"Naruto, you really going to be in that recital with your arch enemy?" Kiba asked.

"Oh he isn't that bad, but yeah I am" Naruto said.

"Oh so that's what it is now Naruto?" Shikamaru gestured "You sure it's nothing else?" Shikamaru said eyeing Naruto for a reaction.

"No Shika. Nothing else he just isn't as bad as before," Naruto said with a straight face.

"Where's your brother been Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"With Neji, Sakura, Tenten, Sasuke, Ino, Karin and them from what he tells me" Naruto said not caring.

"Sasuke's not with them" Shikamaru said.

"How would you know Shika?" Naruto said.

"Because he's running toward us" Shikamaru said.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed across the lunchroom. Naruto jumped at hearing his name. Naruto turned just in time when Sasuke ran into him.

"Damn teme be careful" Naruto said. Naruto didn't notice all the weird stares they were getting cause he didn't care what people thought about him.

"I found one" Sasuke rambled holding Naruto's hand. This hand holding experience didn't go unnoticed by Shikamaru. Even Kiba noticed how Naruto didn't jerk his hand away from Sasuke. Sasuke was holding Naruto's hand gently.

"Found what?" Naruto said.

"The song. Come with me" Sasuke said excited. Sasuke started dragging Naruto out the cafeteria.

"Woah Sasuke slow down" Naruto said when they got out the cafeteria. "Teme calm the hell down" Naruto said. Sasuke noticed he was holding Naruto's hand and he let go real quick and he started to blush. Naruto saw Sasuke was blushing and he just smiled and walked up to him. "What did you find Sasuke?" Naruto said biting his lip.

Sasuke noticed Naruto was biting his lip and that made him extremely nervous. "Yeah, I found the song we can use. Come with me to the music room I will show you" Sasuke said as casual as he could.

"Ok show me" Naruto said and gave Sasuke a nice smile. The rest of the walk was silent. They got to the music room and Sasuke ran to his violin and started playing the violin. Naruto didn't play this song before but he knew it.

"Sasuke, that song it's by Jorge Mendez it's called 'Cold'. You actually found a real good song. I'm proud that found such a good song." Naruto said as he smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat.

"Naruto…. Thanks" Sasuke paused. "So let's practice a little bit before we got to go to class" Sasuke smirked.

"Ok teme" Naruto smirked right back at Sasuke. Naruto sat at the piano and Sasuke went to stand by Naruto. What the two of them didn't know was Shikamaru and Kiba were standing outside the music room watching them and their interactions.

"Wow they look like their getting closer" Kiba said.

"Yeah I wonder how much longer Sasuke can keep his composure" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah I wonder" Neji said.

Shikamaru and Kiba jumped and turned around to see Neji and Kuruma.

"Wow you guys stalking my brother now?" Kuruma asked.

"Your one to talk and no were not stalking our friend were just making sure he's okay" Kiba said.

"Chill Kiba. No were not stalking your brother were curious about how he doing with practicing the piano" Shikamaru said. Kuruma looked shocked by Shikamaru's words. Then he had a nice smile on his face.

"Well we should move around before they notice we are here. Naruto will get mad if he notices were here" Kuruma said. They all started to walk away when they heard a loud crash and they all ran back immediately. They went into the class to see Naruto and Sasuke fighting on the floor.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Kuruma said grabbing at both of them.

"That stupid teme" Naruto growled out. Shikamaru and Kiba grabbed Naruto. Kuruma and Neji grabbed Sasuke.

"Your stupid dobe" Sasuke said "let's just get to practicing again dobe" Sasuke finished.

"Ok teme. Let me go you guys" Naruto stated and sat back down and started playing the piano again. Everyone was shocked by what just transpired. They all wanted to know what made them argue.

"Can you guys get out now!" Sasuke said. They all just stood there not moving a bit.

"GET OUT NOW!" Both Sasuke and Naruto screamed together. They all jumped and ran out of the music room.

"What the hell was that about?" Kiba said.

"They seem to be getting along with each other despite that fight" Shikamaru said.

"Seriously Shika" Kiba said.

"Yeah they argue. That's their way of connecting with each other" Shikamaru paused and looked at Kiba "Well come on Kiba. We have to finish lunch" Shikamaru said as he was walking away.

"I do wonder what made them fight though" Neji said.

"Probably something about the notes" Kuruma shrugged and started walking away they heard arguing again.

"Damn it teme" Naruto screamed.

"Fuck you dobe" Sasuke screamed back Neji and Kuruma looked at each other and chuckled and started walking away.

"You wish teme. Just get the damn notes right" Naruto said.

"Shut up dobe. I am trying. Didn't know you were such a tight-ass" Sasuke said.

"You're the one who thought I couldn't play the song" Naruto said. Sasuke made the bench that Naruto was sitting on tilt and they fell back. "Ow teme" Naruto didn't even get to finish his sentence.

"Dobe I don't think you can't play it. I am just worried about you" Sasuke said real close to Naruto's face. 'I really want to kiss him' Sasuke thought.

"Ok teme. I am sorry. We will work harder together ok?" Naruto said. 'He looks like he wants to kiss me' Naruto thought.

"Ok" Sasuke said then he got up and helped Naruto up.

"Thanks" Naruto said.

"Yeah" Sasuke said.

They both still really close to each other's face. Sasuke moved a little closer to Naruto and noticed Naruto didn't try to move away.

"We should get back to class and practice this later" Sasuke said as he moved away from Naruto.

"No were changing the song" Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke said shocked. "Why Naruto? You said it was a good song" Sasuke said confused.

"Sasuke don't take this the wrong way but I don't want to do this song" Naruto said.

"Why?" Sasuke said and grabbed Naruto's hand again. Naruto noticed Sasuke grab his hand. This is the first Naruto got real nervous and his heart skipped a beat.

"Sasuke that song is mostly violin and you can't learn that whole piece in a month and I want more than just a few parts you asshole" Naruto said.

"Oh so you want more parts dobe?" Sasuke said smirking and moving closer to Naruto.

"Yeah I do" Naruto said while taking away his hand from Sasuke.

"Ok fine. I will look for another song then" Sasuke said leaning closer to Naruto.

"Thanks teme" Naruto said. They leaned closer to each other than their lips touched and they started to kiss. The kiss wasn't a tap nor was it as passionate as Sasuke felt but it went on for what felt like a whole minute to Sasuke.

"Woah teme" Naruto said as he pushed Sasuke away.

"Oh shit sorry" Sasuke blushed. Sasuke turned and ran out the class.

"What the hell was that about?" Naruto said out loud. 'Why didn't I pull away? This should be fun to toy with him' Naruto thought. Naruto walked out the music room to go to the next class he had.

(End of the Day)

"Dobe, I found two songs that you can choose from oh and about earlier-" Sasuke got cut off by Naruto.

"It's okay teme. Tell me the songs" Naruto said.

"There are two songs by Brian Crain one is called 'Dream of Dreams' and the other is called 'Rain'. Then we can choose which song is better okay dobe?" Sasuke said.

"Good artist choice and okay," Naruto said. They started to listen to both songs and decided.

"Dream of dreams" Naruto and Sasuke said together.

Naruto gave Sasuke a nice smile "Let's practice then teme" Naruto said as he sat by the piano.

(One Hour Passed of them Practicing)

"Ahh" Naruto whined.

"Dobe let's call it a night" Sasuke said stretching.

"Ok" Naruto said getting his coat on and grabbing his bag off the floor.

"Wait Naruto. Do you want to go and get dinner…. With me?" Sasuke said looking down and biting his lip.

"Sure. Why not?" Naruto said thinking it was harmless and that he was hungry.

"Really?" Sasuke looked up at Naruto shocked.

"Yeah teme. Let's go" Naruto said and grabbed Sasuke by his coat.

"Woah dobe stop dragging me. Ehh your choking me dobe" Sasuke said. Naruto let go of Sasuke.

"Well then let's go teme" Naruto said.

"Ok" Sasuke said with a smile for once instead of a smirk. This shocked Naruto and he felt a tug at his heart when he saw him smile for the first time and that it was directed toward him. They walked out the school building completely quiet not trying mood they were both in.

"Guess I will be driving huh" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Yeah shut up. I gave Kuruma the car earlier. So let's go out to eat then you can take me home," Naruto said. Sasuke just smiled a small smile nothing big like in the music room and walked to the driver's seat with Naruto at the passenger seat. They got in the car and started to drive to Ichiraku's.

"What are you going to get?" the chief said.

"Pork ramen and white rice" Naruto said.

"Miso ramen and shrimp fried rice" Sasuke said.

"Coming right up" the chief said.

"So why do like me?" Naruto asked Sasuke suddenly. Sasuke looked at Naruto shocked.

"What?" Sasuke said looking nervous.

"You heard me" Naruto said confident. Sasuke got a break because that's when their food came.

"So.. don't think you can get out of that question I just asked," Naruto said as he continued to eat his ramen and rice. Sasuke was nervous as hell he didn't know how to answer that question.

"Why do you want to know dobe?" Sasuke said.

"Because you said you like me and I want to know why" Naruto said.

"I think you're a good person. I like the way you smile. I like the way you take care of your family. How you have that take charge attitude. The way you wear your heart on your sleeve. How protective you are of your family. Is that good enough for you?" Sasuke said blushing and eating his food.

"Wow, didn't think you would give me an actual answer" Naruto said laughing. Sasuke looked at Naruto shocked mouth open all the way.

"Hahaha. You answered so honestly" Naruto said with a smile.

"You dobe" Sasuke said blushing.

"Haha teme. Your just so fun to tease" Naruto said. Sasuke just glared at Naruto. "Oh teme stop glaring you'll get wrinkles. You should smile more often you look better with a smile on your face" Naruto said poking Sasuke in the head.

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke said with a smirk. They ate the rest of their food telling jokes and playing around with each other. "Come on dobe. I'll take you home" Sasuke said.

"Ok teme" Naruto said. They got into the car and started driving towards Naruto's house. They got to Naruto's house a little to quick for Sasuke. He wanted to spend more time with Naruto.

"Thanks Sasuke. For everything today" Naruto said.

"Yeah I am glad we spent this time together. It was fun" Sasuke said.

"Yeah it was fun. Maybe we can do it again sometime" Naruto said.

"See you later dobe" Sasuke said.

"Yeah teme see you tomorrow. Practice your part" Naruto said. Naruto walked to the door of his house thinking that everything him and Sasuke went through seemed like a date. Sasuke drove off hoping he could be with Naruto on an actual date.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter will be called The Performance.. I think its going to be one of the more sweeter chapters with mainly only Naruto and Sasuke in the chapter because I haven't really wrote them much together..**_

 _ **I would say the conversation for Naruto and Sasuke at Ichiraku was the most honest conversation them two ever had.**_

 _ **I actually did look up violin and piano songs for them because I love the piano and the violin but I only played the piano.. Brian Crain is a wonderful artist.**_


	9. The Performance

_**Sorry I couldn't post Momma's Boy for everyone this week its just that I didn't get the chance to write it yet but it hopefully will be posted next week Sunday if I get it finished. I have a poll going on about Momma's Boy if you read that story if you should go check out the poll..  
**_

* * *

Chapter 9: The Performance

"Oh god I am fucking nervous," Naruto said with sweaty palms rubbing against his suit pants.

"Calm down Naru," Shikamaru said trying to calm him.

"Ok," Naruto said breathing hard. Naruto was super nervous about the performance and nothing was calming him. Shikamaru was just as nervous for his friend then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Shikamaru said because Naruto was too nervous to talk. In walked Sasuke dressed in a blue and black suit. Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled at him even though he was nervous still.

"Damn you clean up nicely dobe," Sasuke said looking at Naruto.

"Shut up you bastard," Naruto said blushing. Then an idea popped in his head and he smirked. "You look quite charming yourself teme," he said as he walked over to check Sasuke out. He walked around Sasuke which made Sasuke really nervous Naruto just circled him and smirked.

"You checking me out Naruto?" Sasuke said.

"And if I am?" Naruto said. Sasuke blushed not expecting that response.

"The show is going to start in five minutes," Sasuke said.

"Ok. I am going to head out now Naru," Shikamaru said walking to the door. Shikamaru turned back to Naruto when he got to the door and spoke "Naruto if you start to hear something other than the notes look to the front row I will be there. If anything pretends it's not a performance just think of it as you and Sasuke are back in the music room practicing, ok?" Shikamaru said sincerely with a warm smile.

"Thanks Shika," Naruto smiled. Shikamaru nodded and left Naruto and Sasuke alone.

"He knows?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course," Naruto said "he is my best friend."

"Oh I thought I was the only special one to know about that secret," Sasuke said and smirked.

"You're not that lucky nor are you that special," Naruto said teasing Sasuke. Sasuke pouted at that comment because since they decided to do the recital together they have gotten relatively close to each other. They practiced every day during lunch and afterschool for two and a half weeks then ate dinner together every once in a while after practicing with each other. Sasuke felt close but still at a distance from the blonde. Naruto would open up just a bit then shut himself off immediately after.

'Why does he do that?' Sasuke questioned in his head. He just wanted to understand Naruto that is all then be with him if the blonde wanted it. He always thought about the blonde whenever he wasn't with him it was starting to get on his nerves.

"Sasuke, you ready to go on stage?" Naruto asked.

"Yes ready to go," Sasuke said confidently even though he was nervous as hell but Uchiha's weren't allowed to be nervous so he sucked it up. Naruto took a deep breath before reaching for the door knob. At that moment Sasuke noticed something he never seen from the blonde and that was fear. Naruto was scared to perform. Sasuke's first instinct was to talk but then came up with nothing to say so he just hugged him and whispered "it will be okay Naruto. I will be right with you." Sasuke started to blush as he spoke but then he noticed Naruto started to relax against him. That was when he felt Naruto move against him. Naruto turned into the hug to give Sasuke a hug back, before he let go he whispered in Sasuke's ear "thanks Sasuke." Then he turned and opened the door to go to the stage. They both got introduced and then went to their assigned instrument. Naruto sat down by the piano he was nervous as shit right now.

'What? Why am I here again? I shouldn't be here I should get the fuck off the stage,' Naruto was freaking out in his head thinking of escape plans out of this. Sasuke was watching Naruto then he walked up to Naruto and put his hand on his shoulder and mouthed the words 'You can do it.' Naruto started playing the piano then after a few seconds Sasuke started with the violin. Two minutes into playing and you could tell something was changing about how Naruto was playing. Well not everyone could tell but his friends and who knew Naruto and his skills personally. Sasuke was on stage so he could tell something was off from the way they always practiced.

(Off Stage)

"He's struggling," Shikamaru stated.

"Yeah he is," Kuruma agreed.

"He seems to be freezing up or forgetting the notes," Kiba said.

"How would you know that? My brother never forgets notes. And they have the sheet up there don't they?" Kuruma said defending Naruto.

"Calm down Kuruma. I am just saying he is off. It might not seem that way to others because they don't know him but we do notice cause we know him." Kiba explained.

(Back on Stage)

Naruto was a second away from freezing up completely until he felt Sasuke leaning on him. He looked up slightly to see Sasuke mouth the words 'I am here.' Naruto took a calming breathe and continued to play the rest of the song 'Thank god he is who I am playing with,' Naruto thought. They completed the song and stood to take a bow and smiled at the crowd. The crowd raised clapping real loud especially the first row where everyone they were close to were. People called their names and whistled at them. They walked off the stage real fast and Sasuke was shocked to feel Naruto hug him.

"Thank you Sasuke I couldn't have done that without you," Naruto said then let him go and ran off to his dressing room. Sasuke stood there in shock for a while at the blonde and the sense of accomplishment he felt pass through him. He felt so proud and the fact that Naruto relied on him made him feel ten times better. So he made a split decision and ran to Naruto's dressing room. He didn't knock he just ran in and was shocked to see Naruto had tears down his face he shut and locked the door and ran to Naruto.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sasuke said full of concern.

"It was just hard you know." Naruto murmured. Sasuke was sad to see this usual mischievous outgoing blonde crying. It left an unsettling feeling in his chest. It just disturbed so much that he just wanted to see the blonde smile. Sasuke was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. He looked at Naruto and could tell Naruto didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment so came up with an idea.

"Put your phone on silent and take all your stuff and hide behind the door." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto shockingly did as he was told. Naruto was shocked to see Sasuke take off his shirt then walked up to open the door.

"Naru- Sasuke, what are you doing in Naruto's dressing room? You got your own." Kiba questioned.

"I came in here after the show." Sasuke said not explaining why his shirt was off or where Naruto was for that matter.

"Ok. Where is Naruto? Why do you have your shirt off?" Kiba asked.

"Oh Naruto wanted to go for a walk I think the performance got to him so he needed fresh air," Sasuke said while holding the door knob. Shikamaru thought this whole situation was weird because if Naruto left the building he would have let him know he would have at least texted him but he didn't. So instead of talking to Sasuke and getting false information he texted Naruto.

To: Naru

Hey, where are you?

From: Shika

Naruto read the text message and knew Shikamaru knew Sasuke was lying.

To: Shika

I will find you at the café later so me and you could talk.

From: Naru

Shikamaru read the text message and knew he wanted to be alone for a while and that Sasuke was helping him.

"Ok. Kiba, Naruto texted me and told me to meet him at the café," Shikamaru said. That's when Kuruma, Neji, and Sakura walked up and Sasuke sighed. Naruto knew Sasuke was getting irritated.

"Sasuke, why are you in my brother's dressing room?" Kuruma asked.

"He told me to change in here since he knew you guys would come here to look for him." Sasuke lied on instant.

"Oh okay. Well we have plans for all of us to hang out together after this so just meet us at the café. That is if you don't mind waiting for Naruto to get back?" Kuruma said.

"He has to wait for Naruto and bring him to the café especially if we all leave now Naruto don't got the car right now." Shikamaru said making sure Sasuke stayed here with Naruto.

"Of course I will wait for him. See you guys there then." Sasuke said with a slight smile that shocked everyone except Shikamaru. Sasuke then closed the door and locked it and waited until he heard everyone away from the door before he spoke "we should get the hell out of here," Sasuke said quickly putting his shirt back on. Naruto nodded in agreement. Sasuke popped his head out the door and seen their friends at the end of the hallway talking no one seemed to be paying attention towards where they were so they made a break for it. The only person to notice the escape was Shikamaru because he knew they were in there together to begin with and he most definitely wasn't going to anything about it either. "They didn't even notice us," Sasuke said as he opened his dressing room door.

"Shika did," Naruto said as he closed Sasuke's dressing room door and locked it.

"What? I made sure no one was looking though." Sasuke said shocked taking off his suit to get regular clothes on again. Naruto didn't seem to mind just continued talking.

"He knew you were lying," Naruto stated.

"Then why didn't he- "Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence because Naruto cut him off.

"Because he knew I wanted you to cover for me," Naruto answered.

"Oh. Well that was nice of him." Sasuke paused and looked at Naruto expected him to change too.

"What?" Naruto said confused by Sasuke staring at him.

"Well aren't you going to change?" Sasuke gestured to the clothes in Naruto's hands.

"Oh yeah get out," Naruto said pointing toward the door.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"Yes I am serious. Do you think this is a free strip show?" Naruto said completely serious. Sasuke was shocked 'Wow he is so dense sometimes,' Sasuke thought.

"Dobe, your so slow sometimes. You realize they can still be in the building, right? What should I say if they see me?" Sasuke said. Naruto thought it through and realized Sasuke had a point. 'Damn it,' Naruto thought before he spoke again.

"Fine, but you better not stare you damn pervert. Turn around." Naruto said.

"Ok Ok whatever. Didn't know you were as shy as a girl." Sasuke sad teasing Naruto effectively.

"Shut up before I hit you," Naruto said glaring at Sasuke's back.

"Oh please you won't even land a punch on me." Sasuke said as he chuckled that's when he was toppled over and pinned.

"Oh look at the bastard wolf. However has the fox caught you." Naruto said with a smirk. Sasuke was face down on the floor struggling to get out of the hold but Naruto had him good.

"Tch' I will get you back," Sasuke threatened.

"That's not nice wolf to threaten the sly fox when he has your arms." Naruto said taunting Sasuke more.

"Dobe, Get The Hell Off Of Me!" Sasuke said not finding his vulnerable position funny at all.

"You mad wolf?" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear before moving off of him. Sasuke was blushing so he didn't move right away. He didn't want Naruto to see him blush. Naruto turned his back on Sasuke to put his shirt on that's when Sasuke thought was the best time to attack Naruto since he did it to him when his back was turned. But what Sasuke didn't know was Naruto was expecting it and turned right at the moment of the attack to catch Sasuke's punch. They crashed against the wall with Naruto basically slammed against it bare back.

"What a sly fox you are," Sasuke said smirking. Naruto didn't seem fazed by any of this he just smirked right back at Sasuke.

"Oh my wolf you got a strong hold but you would let a fox get away from you so easily." Naruto said toying with Sasuke. At that moment Sasuke was going to say something but he was lying flat on his back on the floor with Naruto on top of him. "Now should I tie you up?" Naruto said with a face that said he would do it.

"You wouldn't dare?" Sasuke said and glared at Naruto. Naruto had an evil smirk on his face like that time at Neji's party like he was planning something. 'Damn the dobe is planning exactly that,' Sasuke thought. Dare Sasuke say he liked Naruto on top of him "you like being on top of me bound, don't you? That means you will have to do all the work." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto didn't speak just tied Sasuke's arms to his legs and blindfolded him. Sasuke wasn't too sure if he wanted this treatment to end but then he felt Naruto get up. "Dobe?" Sasuke cautiously asked then he heard the door open. 'Oh shit Naruto is leaving me here,' Sasuke thought then noticed he was tied loose enough that he could get out himself so he did just that. He got out of all the ties on his arms and legs then pulled off the blindfold to see the blonde was gone. 'Damn him,' Sasuke thought. Then he picked up all his stuff he decided he would call Naruto when he got to his car. Sasuke then realized his cell phone and car keys were gone. "Hell no not my car dobe," Sasuke screamed and ran out the dressing room to the parking lot. Naruto was standing outside Sasuke's car on the passenger side door leaning against it waving his keys at him. "Damn you dobe," Sasuke said as he walked up to Naruto and grabbed his keys and unlocked the doors and they both jumped in the car. "Naruto..." Sasuke said holding out his hand.

"What?" Naruto asked like he didn't just take his stuff.

"Phone dobe," Sasuke said getting irritated.

"Yeah I forgot I took that too." Naruto paused to go in his pockets. "Here. And here's your wallet too." Naruto said looking straight forward like it was normal to pick pocket someone.

"Naruto…." Sasuke said threw gritted teeth.

"Hmm," Naruto grunted casually.

"When did you take my wallet? I had it in my dressing room." Sasuke said angry and shocked that it happened to him no one has ever done this to him before and normally he was very perceptive. Was he paying attention to Naruto a little too much? How did Naruto just take his stuff? Not once but twice.

"I took your wallet when I gave you your keys." Naruto said not caring at all.

"You asshole," Sasuke said starting the car and not caring about the shocked expression on Naruto's face. They drove in silence for the first time until they started passing a park that Sasuke recognized from when he was kid and Itachi took him to play.

"Stop!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke did as he was told but was shocked after all the silence. Naruto got out the car and started walking in the park. Sasuke decided he would leave all his property in his car accept his keys of course then he started to follow Naruto. Sasuke was walking a couple spaces behind Naruto not trying to be too close just in case before he heard Naruto speak. "You know this is the park we found your brother fighting in.." Naruto mused not looking at Sasuke. "That was the last time we came here together at least. I hate the constant reminder." Naruto said the last sentence so quietly Sasuke barely caught it he wouldn't have caught it if he didn't move closer to Naruto when he started talking in the first place. Sasuke choose now to look at the blonde and seen nothing but sadness in his eyes. He felt bad for Naruto. They sat down at a bench quietly at first until what Naruto said was on repeat in his head it was driving crazy he wasn't one to pry but that statement bothered him.

"What constant reminder?" Sasuke asked cautiously he was stepping on a sensitive subject here.

"I hate the constant reminder that I like or love doing is what he taught me. So whenever I do something I remember that we did that or he taught me that. Or when I look in the mirror and I see him in me because I look so much like him." Naruto said with anger and sadness in his voice. Sasuke could tell the anger was from him feeling this way about his dad though and the fact that his dad was dead and never coming back.

"But isn't that a good thing?" Sasuke paused because Naruto was staring right in his eyes like he was tentatively listening. He continued nervously biting his bottom lip "I mean you at least have really good memories of him. He will always be around you and your heart because you learned what you know from him. He is always in your heart. I think it's better to remember him then for him to be forgotten. Hell I wouldn't want to be forgotten." Sasuke said finally glancing back at Naruto. He expected to see angry eyes looking back at him but he seen tears rolling down his cheeks while he was looking at the dark sky but then he put his arm on his eyes and silently cried. "Naruto.." Sasuke paused to put his arm on Naruto's shoulder. "It's okay to cry sometimes it's the only thing that can solve your pain." Sasuke just watched as he saw more tears come down Naruto's face and he felt for him. "You can come talk to me if you ever need to talk to someone." Sasuke said in a whisper loud enough for Naruto to hear. They sat together in complete silence for at least ten minutes until Naruto's phone rang. Naruto cleared his throat and answered his phone.

"Hey Shika and everyone else," Naruto said knowing he was on speaker.

"Hey Naru, where are you and Sasuke? Were at the café waiting for you guys still." Shikamaru said.

"Were on our way," Naruto said.

"So, Sasuke is with you then?" Kuruma asked.

"Yes were together ten minutes from you guys we will be there soon." Naruto said and hung up his phone.

"They're waiting still?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. From what Shika and Kiba told me earlier they have a surprise for us." Naruto said.

"How nice. Why did you tell them ten minutes though? We are only two minutes away." Sasuke said curiously.

"Because I want to sit here with you for a while." Naruto said leaving no room for argument.

(At the Café)

"So, neither of them know about us having the hotel reservations right?" Kuruma asked.

"Nope. But Naruto knows we have a surprise for them but he didn't pry when he was told it was a surprise." Kiba said.

"Yeah he actually looked excited," Shikamaru said.

"Who is all going?" Sakura said.

"You, me, Kuru, Shikamaru, Kiba, Naru, Sasuke, Tenten, Gaara, Temari," Neji voiced.

"Choji, Lee, Shino," Shikamaru said.

"Kankuro said he was going if Temari and Gaara were going," Kiba said.

"Anyone else?" Shikamaru said.

"Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu want to go," Neji said. Shikamaru sighed.

"Sai wants to go," Ino voiced merrily.

"Oh man!" Kiba and Neji groaned together.

"Alright alright. Let's see anyone else before we conclude?" Kuruma asked looking at everyone.

"One more person can come. We have twenty beds and nineteen people." Kuruma said.

"Well Garra can be alone." Kiba said.

"Kiba," Shikamaru said clearly irritated. "Choji, do you want to bring your girlfriend?" Shikamaru said looking at Choji.

"Sure," he said while eating already.

"Alright that's twenty people. So, now we have to pick who's in a room together?" Kuruma said.

"Oh don't worry I got that handled." Shikamaru said. Everyone looked at him as he pulled out a paper from his bag. "Ok. Who wants to get paired with their boyfriend or girlfriend?" Shikamaru asked and Choji's hand went up. "Choji and Karui, anyone else?" Shikamaru said. "Ok the rest will be done girls with girls and guys with guys." Shikamaru said.

"Ok I call Naruto or you Shikamaru," Kiba declares.

"Can't were both taken." Shikamaru said slyly like he's planning something behind everyone's back.

"What?! Naruto isn't even here. How can he be paired off already?" Kiba screeched.

"That's why he's paired off already." Shikamaru stated simply and everyone seemed to get it.

"Ok I want to be with Sai, Shika." Ino said.

"Ok Sai and Ino. Who else?" Shikamaru said not looking up.

"I want to be with Kuruma." Sakura paused to look at Kuruma "is that okay?" she asked innocently. Kuruma smiled and nodded agreeing.

"Sakura and Kuruma. Who else?" Shikamaru said continuing his writing.

"Fine. I want to be with Tenten if that is fine." Neji said and looking at Tenten. Tenten blushed and nodded agreeing with me.

"Oh damn can we make it twenty-two because Hinata and Matsuri wants to come." Tenten said.

"Sure it's fine. Alright I got the rest of the pairs sorted out now." Shikamaru said.

"HUH!" Everyone screamed altogether.

"Shush you guys don't scream like that in a public café it's rude. I got everything handled." Shikamaru said.

"But how did you just pair us all off?" Kiba asked scared of the evil glint in his friend's eye. Definitely spending too much time with Naruto if he is thinking evil plans by himself not saying he can't but he never tried before.

"Chill out Kiba. Your partner is Hinata." Shikamaru said knowing this was going to light Neji's fuse.

"What?" Neji screamed.

"Shut up Neji! You're with Tenten and Kiba is with Hinata so deal with it." Shikamaru said leaving no room for argument.

"Thanks Shika," Kiba said hugging Shikamaru.

"Yeah I get it now get the hell off of me. It will be Neji and Tenten, Kuruma and Sakura, Sai and Ino, Choji and Karui, Suigetsu and Karin, Jugo and Lee, Kiba and Hinata, Shino and Kankuro, Gaara and Matsuri, Me and Temari, and Sasuke and Naruto. Those are the pairings for the rooms so deal with it." Shikamaru clarified. Everyone was completely silent no one was going to argue with Shikamaru right now.

"Hey guys. Why are you guys so quiet?" Naruto said with Sasuke close behind him.

"Oh Naruto hey man," Kiba said jumping up to let Naruto sit in between him and Shikamaru. When Kiba was about to sit down he realized his seat was stolen by Sasuke. "What the hell man," Kiba said standing where Sasuke took his seat.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as usual towards Kiba. He didn't really care for the dog lover too much.

"Dude get out of my seat," Kiba complained.

"Just let him sit here Kiba," Naruto said shocking everyone even Sasuke.

"Fine," Kiba said and went to sit by Choji he was pissed off.

"Well since you two are here now we are going to tell you the surprise for you guys from all our parents and us. It's to take you guys to a hot springs hotel for the whole weekend." Kuruma said.

"Oh really, that should be fun." Naruto said full of excitement.

"Yes it should be. There is two people two a room." Neji said.

"We made the pairs while you two were on your way here," Kiba said still pissed off but was slightly happy at the thought of what Shikamaru did to him about sharing rooms with Sasuke.

"Really. So, who is my roommate?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Sasuke," Shikamaru said casual shocking Naruto and Sasuke.

"What?" Naruto asked again thinking maybe he heard his best friend wrong. But Sasuke couldn't have asked for anything better he was happy as hell about the roommate situation.

"Your partner is Sasuke, deal with it." Shikamaru said giving him no chance to argue. What they didn't know was Naruto didn't really mind being paired up with Sasuke. It gave them a chance to get to know each other.

"Fine by me. Me and the bastard will share." Naruto said.

"Good because there is no room changing. We are going there after we eat." Shikamaru said.

"Let's order our food." Kuruma said.

"Were ready to order," Kiba called the waitress over to them. She eyed all of them she was around their age with brown hair in a ponytail she eyed everyone and stopped on Naruto to check him out he gave her a warm smile and she blushed that irritated Sasuke so he pinched Naruto under the table. Naruto mumbled is ow and stopped flirting with the waitress.

"What can I get for you?" she said with a smile. Everyone gave her their order. When their food finally got to the table everyone was having good and fun conversations. Kuruma was watching the interactions and conversations they were having with each other they seemed closer now than before. Naruto was a touchy feely type of person but never with Sasuke but now he didn't seem to mind when Sasuke touched him or even ate off his plate. Something definitely happen with them tonight. 'I hope whatever it is won't destroy my friendship with Sasuke' Kuruma thought.

"Hey Naruto, can we talk really quick outside?" Kuruma said standing out his seat.

"Sure bro," Naruto said standing up to go outside. He walked outside before Kuruma did so Kuruma was able to watch how Sasuke kept his eyes on Naruto the whole time.

"We'll be right back," Kuruma said to their friends and walked outside to his brother. When he came out the café door he noticed the sadness in his brother's eyes while he was looking at the sky. When Naruto realized his brother was outside his face went expressionless like nothing was ever wrong with him.

"What's up Kuruma?" Naruto asked.

"What's your motives with Sasuke? I don't want you to lead my friend on." Kuruma said in an accusing tone.

"Excuse me, calm the hell down Kuruma. Your friend can take care of himself and I am not doing anything to him. Oh and I don't like the accusing tone your giving me either. If this all you needed to tell me I am going back inside before my food gets cold." Naruto said walking to the door.

"Please Naru, I don't want to lose him as a friend." Kuruma said. Naruto stopped to listen was about to say something but decided against it. Then he just walked back into the café everyone at the table could tell something was wrong with him the minute he came back in. Naruto and Kuruma sat back in their seat and at that very moment he realized the mistake he made. He watched as Sasuke tried to get Naruto's attention but the blonde kept on ignoring him like he wasn't even there he even moved closer to Shikamaru so the physical contact was gone too. 'What did I do? This is definitely going to be a long weekend' Kuruma thought.

* * *

 ** _I am not sure who is fully up to speed with this story but let me know what you want to happen.. If you like this story then you should check out the rest of my stories.._**

 ** _Reviews_**


	10. The Hotel and The Fued

Chapter 10: The Hotel & The Feud

To say that Sasuke was mad was beyond the point he was livid. Naruto started to ignore him when he came back in the café with his brother. What the hell did Kuruma say to Naruto to make him completely shut him out. Hell Naruto even ignored him when he called his name, he even ignored Kuruma when Kuruma told him to get his stuff from Sasuke's car.

"Kuruma, I need to talk to you." Sasuke said getting in the car with Neji and Kuruma after dropping off his car and getting his clothes for the weekend.

"What is it Sasuke?" Kuruma said from the front seat.

"Why did your brother start ignoring me after talking to you outside at the café?" Sasuke asked positive that it was Kuruma's fault. Kuruma bit his lower lip he knew Sasuke was pissed.

"I told him if he didn't like you I would appreciate him not toying with your feelings." Kuruma said in a confident but nervous voice.

"What The Fuck Kuruma! Why would you do that shit I was finally making fucking progress and you went and destroyed it. I am so pissed at you Kuruma." Sasuke screamed basically the whole time and just sat back. Kuruma turned in his seat to look at Sasuke.

"I'm sorry man. I knew the minute I said it and he came back in how wrong I was." Kuruma said genuinely.

"I don't want to honestly hear that right now." Sasuke said honestly pissed off.

Kuruma felt real guilty. He knew he was wrong the minute Naruto came back in the café and started acting that way to Sasuke. Neji was driving but he was also feeling bad for both of his friends.

"Sasuke," Neji called to him.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"You know it wasn't malicious when Kuru talked to Naruto, right?" Neji said softly.

"How THE FUCK IS THAT COMFORTING? WHAT PISSES ME OFF IS THE FACT I TOLD YOU GUYS HOW MUCH I LIKE HIM AND THEN YOU GO FUCK IT UP FOR ME!" Sasuke yelled.

Neji and Kuruma went quiet they didn't know how pissed Sasuke was. They were at a red light and Sasuke took that opportunity to hop out the car. He started walking back towards his house leaving his bag in the car.

"SASUKE!" Neji and Kuruma called to him. The lights changed and they hit a U-turn. Neji parked the car and Kuruma and him jumped out the car to Sasuke.

"Sasuke wait," Kuruma called out to him. He felt that if he didn't solve this he would lose his friend.

"Kuruma, do you understand how hard it was to get your brother to open up to me?" Sasuke said quietly turning toward them looking really sad.

"Sasuke, I am so- "Kuruma was cut off.

"I don't want your fucking apology Kuruma. That's what you don't understand. I am your friend no matter what happens between me and your brother. But I wanted to date him but you ruined it for me. I would never stop talking to because of Naruto. Naruto values your opinion so if told him not to talk to me, he would stop. I can't go to the hotel with you guys. Later," Sasuke said and ran off.

"Damn it," Kuruma mumbled

"Kuru, let's get Naruto to get him." Neji said hopeful.

"Naruto won't even talk to me; he is mad at me." Kuruma grumbled.

"I can talk to him. I know he will listen to me." Neji said with the upmost confidence.

"Okay if you can." Kuruma mumbled walking to the car.

The drive to the hotel hot springs was traveled in complete utter silence. It was unnerving. Neji knew both of his best friends were brooding and he wanted to solve it before it got worse. Everyone seemed to be at the hotel already when they got there. Neji noticed Naruto was looking around to see if Sasuke was around and when he noticed he wasn't he frowned and started talking to Shikamaru. That was his cue to talk to Naruto.

"Naruto," Neji said looking only at the blonde like no one else was there with him. Naruto nodded his head in acknowledgement, which was weird because Naruto was extremely touchy, especially with him. Neji was real curious now what was said at the café. "Can I talk to you?" Neji asked and Naruto nodded and followed him to a side hallway where no one was. They were completely separated from the group now. "I know you noticed Sasuke isn't with us right now." Neji paused. Naruto nodded for him to continue. "Well he was extremely upset because whatever Kuru said to upset you. He was also hurt that you just ignored him. I don't know exactly what your brother said to you, but one thing is for sure that you both aren't thinking of his feelings at all. Don't get me wrong I am not mad at you and I didn't come to you to rant, but I did come to you to get him to come here please Naruto. We did this for both- "Neji was cut off by Naruto lifting his hand in his face.

"I understand Neji. I will go and get him." Naruto said completely serious and ran off. Naruto got into his car thinking what he was going to say. First, things first he had to find out where Sasuke was then get to him. That made Naruto pull out his phone and call him.

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello," Sasuke said in a low voice not believing it was Naruto. It had to be Kuruma or Neji.

"Where are you?" Naruto asked after a pause. Sasuke couldn't believe his ears.

"At the park where me and you talked." Sasuke answered. Then there was dial tone because Naruto hung up. Naruto started his car up immediately and drove right to him, full of wild thoughts in his head. Despite what Kuruma told him earlier he didn't want to listen to his brother because he actually enjoyed Sasuke's presence, though he would never admit that. When he finally got to the park, he found Sasuke in the exact same spot they were in earlier. Sasuke didn't expect Naruto to walk up to him.

"Come on Sasuke, were going to our hotel party." Naruto said calmly in front of the bench Sasuke was sitting on.

"Why should I? I am rooming with you and you obviously don't want to be around me." Sasuke said in a bitter tone that didn't shock Naruto just irritate him further.

"Sasuke get your bastard ass up now before I pull you to the car by your duck-butt haircut." Naruto said in a tone that he was serious. When Sasuke showed no signs of moving he decided to go for his plan to drag Sasuke by the hair to the car.

"Don't touch me Naruto." Sasuke said moving away from Naruto. Naruto was growing irritated by every moment.

"Then Get Your Ass Up BASTARD!" Naruto yelled. Naruto yelling at Sasuke shocked him.

"No," Sasuke said firmly expressing his anger.

Naruto's anger slightly faded when Neji's words echoed in his mind '" you guys didn't even think about how he would feel"'. Naruto sat on the bench next to Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't sure what changed but Naruto's mood did a complete 180 from when he first got here.

"Sasuke," Naruto paused to get his thoughts straight. "Earlier when Neji and Kuruma came into the hotel without you, I searched for you. I wanted to apologize for being a bastard to you all of a sudden, you didn't deserve that. Not after everything…" Naruto said. Sasuke glanced at Naruto to notice Naruto had so much more he wanted to say, but he was still looking at the sky. "You helped me. I was grateful you were around me more often. I pulled back when my brother said something not because he wanted me too, but because I started to notice things had changed between us. In a sense I guess you can say I ran. As much as I like being around you it's not how you want it and I don't know if it ever will be. That is what makes me feel like I led you on to believe you had a chance with me." Naruto paused to look at Sasuke now. "That's why I pulled away from you." Naruto finished and started to bite his lip a nervous tick he has.

Sasuke was shocked beyond belief by his honesty. All he could think of doing was reaching over to him. 'Kiss him,' Sasuke thought and it kept repeating until he just reached and grabbed Naruto by his shirt collar and kissed him. Naruto's eyes widen in shock. Everything he said and Sasuke would still do this. The kiss was gentle at first, then Sasuke reached for Naruto's neck to pull them closer to each other and got a gasp from Naruto that made him put his tongue in his mouth. Sasuke could tell Naruto was getting more into it. That was when Sasuke decided to reluctantly pull away but was still close to Naruto's face.

"You don't have to worry about leading me on because I want to be led on by you and no one else. I want you to want me as much as I want you." Sasuke said and pecked Naruto on his lips. Then he stood and noticed Naruto was blushing as bright as a tomato. He was glad he got through to Naruto by his words and the kiss. "Let's get going Naruto." Sasuke said and started heading to the car. Naruto was flustered he couldn't believe what just happened to him.

"Bastard wait for me," Naruto snapped out of his flustered behavior when he noticed Sasuke was going to his car. Naruto ran after him before he could walk to the driver's side Sasuke pulled him back by the passenger door.

"Naruto, think about what I said. Keep that kiss on your mind and keep what I'm about to do on your mind." Sasuke said lustfully. Sasuke pushed him against the door. Naruto didn't resist like he thought he would. So, he bit him on his neck and started sucking. Naruto tried his best to stifle the moan that came out his mouth, but he couldn't. Then Sasuke moved back to his mouth but this time the kiss was nowhere near gentle. He bit, licked, and sucked on Naruto's tongue and lips. Naruto couldn't help the moan that came out his mouth but it was covered by Sasuke's kissing. When he finally stopped kissing Naruto it looked like he wasn't the only one who wanted more.

"Bastard," Naruto mutters with blush on his cheeks as he walked to the driver's side of the car. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at Naruto's reaction.

"Oh come on you know you liked it." Sasuke said getting in the passenger seat. Naruto glared at him while getting the car started.

"I did not," Naruto lied. He enjoyed it more then he even admitted to himself.

"Yes you did. Be in denial all you want but I know you liked it so that's all that matters." Sasuke said smirking.

"Bastard. Your kisses just caught me off guard. And you're a good kisser." Naruto said but he said the last part quietly.

"What was that last part?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Nothing," Naruto said quickly and started the car.

'Oh yeah he is mine now for sure. Just got to give him time,' Sasuke thought.

They got to the hotel and everyone was in the pool area.

"Hey, where were you guys at?" Kiba asked running up to Naruto. He put his arm around Naruto's shoulders to drag him toward the pool area.

"Kiba no I have to go and change." Naruto said getting out of Kiba's hold of him.

"Okay," Kiba said and walked toward Hinata and Neji.

"Who has my and Sasuke's room key?" Naruto said. Shikamaru walked up to him and handed him the key and made a face like asking 'is everything okay now' and Naruto nodded. When Naruto walked away he left Sasuke with Neji and Kuruma.

"Is everything okay now?" Neji asked curiously and shocked that they came back together.

"Yeah, whoever talked him into coming to get me I definitely have to thank them." Sasuke said grateful.

"We told him too. Well I had to talk to him because he wouldn't talk to Kuru." Neji said shocked by Sasuke being legit grateful.

"He was looking for you before Neji even went up too him." Kuruma said. Him saying that shocked both of them for different reasons though. Sasuke was shocked because he didn't expect anyone to notice Naruto was looking for him. Neji was shocked because he thought he was the only one to notice that he was looking for him.

"I know he told me." Sasuke said.

"Oh I didn't think he would tell you." Kuruma asked.

"So who has my key so I can go and change? And can I get my stuff out your car?" Sasuke asked.

"Your stuff is already in your room." Kuruma says handing him the key too.

"Thanks and sorry about what happened between us Kuru." Sasuke said with a side smile.

"It's okay Sasuke and I should be the one apologizing. I am sorry for messing up your chances with my brother. I am glad he hasn't completely turned his back on you." Kuruma said with a smile.

"Thanks that is reassuring," Sasuke said with a smile and walked to his hotel room. 'I am glad that everything is fine now.' Sasuke thought. As Sasuke was walking to the room he noticed his brother walking into the hotel with a woman he didn't recognize. He was holding her hand in an intimate way so he decided to walk up to his brother. Before he got up to his brother his brother spotted him.

"Little brother," Itachi paused then looked at the woman next to him. "What are you doing here?" Itachi finished.

"I am here with all my friends after my performance I had with Naruto." Sasuke explained.

"This is the hotel your friends decided to take you too. It's nice right?" Itachi asked his little brother completely ignoring the woman next to him.

"Yeah," Sasuke said before he could continue he heard his name being called, so he turned around and spotted Naruto walking up to them.

"Is that him Sasuke?" Itachi said in a serious tone.

"Yeah big brother now shush." Sasuke said in a quiet tone.

"Hang on is that Minato's boy the older twin?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah why?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Itachi let go of the woman's hand immediately and walked past Sasuke and ignored his question. "Naruto, how have you been? I see you've grown." Itachi said talking to Naruto.

"Oh shit Itachi is that really you? How have you been? I been okay. Your brother has been molesting lately or since I came here by I am fine as of now." Naruto said with a straight face. Sasuke blushed by what Naruto said earning a chuckle from Itachi.

"I am glad to see you better. I was shocked to hear that your family moved here recently. Sorry I haven't come around to visit you guys but I have been busy with work and school." Itachi said.

"It's fine. I figured hanging out long enough with this bastard I would eventually see you." Naruto said with a confident smile.

"Hang on, you said my brother has been molesting you?" Itachi asked with a smirk on his face and a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah he just kept kissing me earlier." Naruto said ignoring Sasuke glaring and blushing next to him.

"Wow! Little brother you have been busy too huh?" Itachi said smirking making Sasuke blush harder. Naruto started laughing at Itachi messing with Sasuke.

"Shut up Itachi and you too Naruto." Sasuke said blushing still. Itachi and Naruto continued to chuckle. "If you don't shut up Naruto I will make you." Sasuke said in a threatening voice that got Naruto to stop chuckling.

"Someone makes a lot of promises." Naruto said in a seductive tone. The tone shocked Itachi and Sasuke but it also made Sasuke blush again. "It was nice to see you again Itachi but I have to go. Come around my house sometime to catch up." Naruto says. "Oh and by the way you have a beautiful woman by you so don't keep her waiting too long it's rude." Naruto gestures toward the woman and winks at her which made her blush by his charm. It made both brother's jealous. Naruto walked off toward the elevator and is waiting for the elevator to come.

"You got your hands full their little brother, good luck with that one. I think I held my date up long enough. See you." Itachi said and walks to his date and they walk off.

"I sure do," Sasuke said out loud to himself. He turned around and ran too catch the elevator since it was already there. When he got into the elevator he decided he was going to mess with Naruto for what he said. Sasuke slammed Naruto into the wall of the elevator and kissed him. Sasuke's eyes were masked by lust.

Naruto pushed him off slightly but they were still connected by the forehead "you think it's that easy?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke didn't know what Naruto meant by that but he soon found out. Naruto twisted them around and slammed Sasuke into the wall. It shocked Sasuke for sure but he enjoyed it. The elevator binged telling them it was their stop. They both got off the elevator really quick. Naruto got to the door first and opened it, only to get thrown into the wall and kissed really hard. Sasuke pulled his lips away slightly to see Naruto's face.

"Damn Sasuke," Naruto said in a lustful voice.

Sasuke didn't hesitate to capture his lips again. They were kissing for a while when they heard a knock on their door. Sasuke turned away from Naruto, he was blushing so much right now from what he just did. Naruto calmed himself first and went to the door while Sasuke went to the bathroom.

He opened the door to see Kuruma. "What's up?" Naruto said.

"I was wondering what was taking you guys so long and I wanted to apologize to you. Sorry I didn't mean to make you feel bad, your my brother and I don't want you to get hurt either." Kuruma said.

"It's fine Kuru," Naruto said and hugged his brother.

"So what's taking you guys so long to get downstairs?" Kuruma said walking into their room.

"We just got up here. We saw Itachi downstairs so we talked to him for a while." Naruto said.

"Itachi? He was here?" Kuruma questioned

"Yeah he is here with his woman." Sasuke said from the bathroom opening.

"Oh," Kuruma said sitting on one of the beds.

"You ready to go Kuruma?" Sasuke asked walking toward the door with his towel.

"Yeah, but what about Naruto?" Kuruma asked watching his friend intently.

"He doesn't want to see me get naked or he'll jump me." Naruto said with a straight face.

"Naruto," Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"It's fine though Kuruma, just go with him." Naruto said.

"You sure?" Kuruma said as he was standing up to exit their room with Sasuke.

"Yeah, go have fun with that pervert but watch out that he doesn't grab on people's junk when he's in the pool." Naruto said still taunting Sasuke.

"Oh that's it," Sasuke says as he pushes Kuruma out the room and locks his door. He walked up to Naruto and slammed him against the wall. "You're just asking for it now?" Sasuke says and kisses Naruto with brutal force.

Kuruma knocks on the door again worried. "Are you guys okay? Don't fight it's supposed to be a good weekend." Kuruma said through the door. He heard a little more shuffle then Sasuke opened the door and walked out. Kuruma looked into the room to see Naruto must have already been in the bathroom because he didn't see him. Sasuke was already half way down the hallway so Kuruma ran after him after he closed their hotel room door. When he caught up with Sasuke he noticed how disheveled his friend looked and that he was blushing.

"What's going on between you two? My brother was taunting you that's unlike him." Kuruma asked curiously.

"We kissed several times tonight. Now he is just testing my patience." Sasuke said with a light blush on his face.

"You guys kissed?" Kuruma asked shocked.

"Yeah, I kissed him every time accept once." Sasuke said confidently losing the blush.

"Hang on, my brother kissed you once?" Kuruma asked shocked.

"Yeah, but don't say anything I am trying to get him to like me on my own. I don't want help from anyone, I want to do this on my own." Sasuke said sure of himself.

"Okay I won't," Kuruma said. "How did it feel to get the kiss you wanted from him?" Kuruma asked.

"It felt good it made me want more from him." Sasuke paused so they could get on the elevator. "But I don't want to go off lust I want him to like me for me." Sasuke finished.

"So, you want him to really like you?" Kuruma asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah," Sasuke mumbled.

"Then become his friend so he knows your serious." Kuruma said

"Start as friends… doesn't sound like a bad idea." Sasuke says as the elevator doors opened to Neji standing there.

"What was taking you guys so long?" Neji asked a little furious.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked knowing his friend was mad.

"Stupid idiot Kiba threw me into the pool." Neji paused to look at both his friends and noticed they were better now. "Then kept dunking me under the water." Neji finished angrily. They were both now chuckling at him. "It's not funny. I hate him he drives me crazy."

"Oh come on Neji he's just trying to be your friend." Naruto said wrapping his arm around Neji's shoulder.

"No he drives me crazy. Where the hell did you come from?" Neji said looking Naruto in the eyes. Naruto was real close to Neji's face.

"I ran down the stairs." Naruto said walking away with Neji. Kuruma and Sasuke just followed behind them. They walked to the pool area.

"Took you guys long enough. Oh come on Neji don't be mad." Kiba said as he walked to Neji and Naruto. "Big baby," Kiba said and walked toward the pool.

"I'll show you baby," Neji said and ran to push Kiba in the pool which ended in them both being in the pool fighting.

Kuruma walked by Sakura and Sasuke was standing at the open when Naruto came up from behind him and picked him up. Which resulted in Sasuke being in the pool pissed off and Naruto laughing his ass off on the floor.

"I will get you back you damn dobe." Sasuke said through gritted teeth coming out the pool.

"Oh really I am so scared." Naruto said still laughing.

Sasuke got out the pool and kicked Naruto while he was on the ground.

"Oww bastard what was that for?" Naruto said about to stand up but got tackled into the pool with Sasuke by Kiba.

"I am going to drowned you dog breath." Naruto gritted out, he was glad he gave his towel to Shikamaru.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru grumbled and laid on one of the seats only to get picked up by Kiba and Naruto. "Really?" Shikamaru grit through his teeth. His two friends were out of the pool laughing.

The rest of the time at the hotel resulted in everyone playing around with each other and getting to know each other better. Sasuke and Naruto didn't have no more kisses since Sasuke had his conversation with Kuruma because he thought it would be best to get Naruto as his friend first. The weekend was long but fun for them.


	11. Awkward Friendship

_**Hello everyone.. The awkward friendship is the best way to start a sweet relationship with each other.**_

* * *

Chapter 11: Awkward Friendship

A week has passed since the hotel trip and Sasuke and Naruto have started to hang out a lot more. It became an extremely awkward friendship no one knew what to do. It's at the point that both groups of friends started to hang out as well, it was not without fights though. Kiba and Neji couldn't be around each other. Kurama and Shikamaru were okay but they didn't talk at all because Shikamaru found it troublesome. Sasuke and Naruto seemed to be the only two improving but they argued a lot and Sasuke made a lot of sexual comments that made everyone awkward. It was at the point the four other boys told them they didn't want to hang out at the same time, it didn't seem to matter to Sasuke and Naruto though.

"Kurama, do you think their friendship is weird?" Shikamaru asked one time in class.

"You have no idea. Sasuke barely comes around my house for me anymore. I always find him in Naruto's room. Shit I find him there even if Naruto is gone. It is awkward." Kurama said to Shikamaru.

"Hah. You don't even know most of the time when we hang out he is texting Sasuke. I swear it's like they're in a relationship with each other." Kiba said out of nowhere. Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"Damn they should just get together if they're not already. Or we need to take their phones away from them." Kurama said, the other two boys nodded in agreement.

"Or we can have Shika here talk to Naruto about the neglectment of his friends. I am sure he will listen." Kiba said nodding his head.

"I have to agree with him and maybe me and Neji could do the same." Kuruma said.

"I will try," Shikamaru said and put his head on the art desk.

(Sasuke and Naruto)

"What the hell are you doing idiot?" Sasuke asked as he followed Naruto climbing a wall out the school.

"I want some candy and we will be back before music class ends." Naruto said jumping over the wall.

"Damn it you moron," Sasuke said climbing over the wall. As he was climbing over his coat got stuck on part of the wall and he fell off the wall onto Naruto.

"Oww… asshole get off me your heavy and you're in an area you shouldn't be." Naruto said blushing. Sasuke straightened up immediately blushing also. He stood and helped Naruto up. Naruto mumbled his thanks and they started walking to the corner store by their school so they could be quick.

"Why did you follow me out the school?" Naruto asked.

"Because you were acting suspicious." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Whatever asshole you just wanted to be by me." Naruto said smirking.

"So what if I wanted to be by you. Can you blame me?" Sasuke said smirking at the now blushing Naruto.

"Bastard," Naruto grunted.

Sasuke had a sweet smile on his face seeing Naruto like that.

"You like being around me too though so tough luck for you." Sasuke said biting his lip from being nervous. "You want to go on a date with me?" Sasuke said in a completely serious.

Naruto was shocked by this and looked and Sasuke like he said his hair was on fire.

"I am serious Naruto. I want to go on a date with you, just us." Sasuke said biting his lip nervously.

"Can I think about it? I don't want to reject you when you obviously thought hard about this and asked me." Naruto said.

"Yeah just let me know by the end of the day." Sasuke said a little bit down, he felt like Naruto wasn't going to yes to him.

They finally got to the store and Naruto went straight to the candy isle. Naruto was thinking about what Sasuke said and how he looked sad when he gave him his response.

'Should I say yes to him, but I don't want to lead him on. I am sorting out my feelings right now.' Naruto thought while he was by the sweets.

"Naruto, here are some chocolate and strawberry pocky's." Sasuke said walking up to Naruto.

"Oh thanks Sasuke," Naruto said and grabbed the pocky's from him.

They walked to the front to pay for Naruto's goodies. They paid and walked out the store.

"Sasuke," Naruto called out to him.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

Naruto bit his lip with him being nervous, "I will go on that date with you," Naruto said.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto in a state of utter shock, "really?" Sasuke asked stopping the walk they were on by grabbing Naruto's arm.

Naruto nodded his head and Sasuke pulled him into a hug. When he let go he had a big smile on his face.

"You won't regret it." Sasuke said and started walking toward their school again.

When they got to the school they made it before their music class was over, so they just went to the roof to wait it out.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out to Naruto.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Does it bother you that are friends can't get along properly?" Sasuke asked.

"Not at all they hang out with us when they want too. And it's only Neji and Kiba that can't get along." Naruto said in a laughing way.

"That's true. Maybe we can get them to get along with each other." Sasuke said casually.

"Yeah I doubt that," Naruto said laughing at Sasuke.

"Don't laugh at me," Sasuke said pushing Naruto.

"Okay okay," Naruto said putting his hands up in a surrendering way still laughing though.

They heard the bell ring and decided it was best to go to their next class. When they got off the roof, Shikamaru walked up to them.

"You my friend are hanging out with me and Kiba today afterschool." Shikamaru said in a demanding way saying there was no room for him to say no.

"I understand," Naruto said and walked away from Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"What's been going on between you two?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke.

"Well I am trying to be his friend right now, but I think we have an awkward friendship right now. But I do want to be with him more than friends though." Sasuke said honestly.

"So have you asked him out then?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

Before Sasuke could say something Neji and Kurama came up to them.

"Where were you?" Kurama asked Sasuke.

"I went with your brother to the corner store and then we waited on the roof until class was over." Sasuke said honestly.

"Oh yeah. You will be hanging out with us afterschool bastard." Neji said.

"Okay I will hang out with you." Sasuke said and walked toward where Naruto walked off too.

Neji, Kurama, and Shikamaru looked at each other and smiled. They knew Sasuke was heading straight to Naruto. It was kind of scary how clingy they were becoming toward each other. Well Sasuke more than Naruto but sometimes they would find Naruto looking for Sasuke too. When school was over they pulled their friends apart and walked to their own destinations.

"Naruto, what is up with you two lately?" Kiba asked.

"Well we have an awkward friendship going on." Naruto paused and bit his lip then looked at his friends. "He asked me out on a date this weekend and I said yes." Naruto finished and looked at his friends.

They both looked at him shocked. Then Shikamaru smiled at Naruto.

"Are you happy about it?" Kiba asked.

"I honestly don't know how I feel about it." Naruto said honestly.

"I think your happy about it to be honest with you." Shikamaru said with a warm smile on his face.

Naruto had to smile at what his best friend said. "Maybe I am, maybe I just want to give him a chance since he is really trying to get to know me on a personal level now." Naruto told his best friends.

"Wow Naruto," Kiba said looking ahead.

They were heading to the arcade since none of them brought their car today. It was a nice breeze so they didn't really mind.

(Sasuke, Kurama, and Neji)

They were heading to the library and to go eat afterwards. They didn't spend time together alone in a long time.

"Sasuke," Neji said.

"Yup?" Sasuke said.

"What's going on with you and Naruto? You two have gotten really close lately." Neji asked.

"I asked him out on a date for this weekend." Sasuke said honestly.

"And what did he say?" Kurama asked surprised.

"He said he would give me a try." Sasuke said smiling. Neji and Kurama were shocked by this conclusion.

Kurama smiled, "good for you buddy." Kurama said and they walked into the library.

After an hour of being at the library, they left and they thought it would be better if they head home instead of getting something to eat.

When Kurama got home, he went straight to his brother's room and once again he was on the roof. Kurama knocked on the door gently, he heard a come in so he walked in.

"Hey," Naruto said.

"What's up," Kurama said.

"You're here to ask me about why I said yes to Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"No, just want to be by you. Though I am shocked that you actually said yes to him." Kurama said.

"That sounded bad you know." Naruto said.

"I didn't mean it that way. I meant that I didn't expect you to say yes or for him to even ask you." Kurama said.

"Well I did say yes after a while. I didn't give him an answer right away." Naruto said honestly.

"Oh, well I will see you tomorrow I am going to go to sleep." Kurama said leaving his brother's room.

"He wanted to know what a liar." Naruto mumbled to himself.

Naruto was getting off the roof when he heard his phone ring, it was Sasuke calling, he answered.

(Phone Call)

" **Hey," Naruto said.**

" **You answered?" Sasuke said.**

" **Sasuke, this is my phone." Naruto said.**

" **Yeah I know, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked.**

" **I am sitting in my bed by myself. What about you?" Naruto said.**

" **Laying on my bed thinking about you." Sasuke said.**

" **So that is why you called me. What are we going to do on our date?" Naruto said.**

" **Yeah, whatever you want to do on our date." Sasuke said.**

" **That's your way of saying you don't have any plans for us." Naruto said chuckling.**

" **Shut up dobe, I do have plans for us." Sasuke said sounding irritated but he wasn't at all. "Seriously dobe, what do you want us to do? Go out to eat? Movie?" Sasuke asked.**

" **Sasuke we can do whatever you want. I just want to have fun if you want that then we will have fun, doing whatever you choose." Naruto said smiling.**

" **I will definitely have fun spending time with you." Sasuke said.**

" **What are you thinking about Sasuke?" Naruto asked.**

" **You," Sasuke said honestly.**

" **Do you want to go to school together tomorrow?" Naruto asked.**

" **Yeah I do, I will see you tomorrow." Sasuke said.**

" **Bye Sasuke," Naruto said about to hang up until he heard Sasuke.**

" **Later Naru, I just want to kiss you." Sasuke said not knowing Naruto was on the phone still.**

(End Call)

'Oh man he really wants to be with me,' Naruto thought while blushing.

Naruto didn't know why but he was actually excited for the date with Sasuke. What would come out of this date is the one thing both teens thought that night.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_

 _ **The next chapter is called Awkward Date..**_

 _ **I hope everyone is enjoying the story. How does my viewers think the date for next chapter should go?**_


	12. Awkward Date

_**Hello everyone.**_

 _ **An Awkward date.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

It was the day of the date and Sasuke was so excited he could barely sleep the night before so he wound up at Naruto and Kurama's house earlier than expected. Sasuke knocked on the door and Kushina answered the door.

"Hello Sasuke," Kushina said letting Sasuke in the house. Sasuke walked in nervous because now he was here for a different reason than normal. "Kurama, Sasuke's down here." Kushina screamed from the stairs.

"Do you want to eat breakfast with us?" Kushina asked.

Sasuke brightened up at the thought of eating Naruto's cooking so he nodded his head rather quickly.

"Hey man," Kurama said coming all the way down the stairs.

"Hey," Sasuke said and walked toward the kitchen with his friend.

Kurama stopped abruptly when they got to the kitchen door and almost freaked out at the sight that was supposed to be the kitchen.

"Holy shit mom, what did you do?" Kurama said at the door of the kitchen.

"Well Naruto has been out since early morning so I tried to cook pancakes for us." Kushina said looking at her son and Sasuke. "These are the ones I saved." Kushina said handing Kurama a plate of okay looking pancakes.

"What do you mean Naruto has been gone since early in the morning?" Kurama asked knowing Sasuke would want to know.

"He went to go visit your father's grave today." Kushina said in a gentle tone.

"Oh," Kurama said and walked away from the kitchen.

"Kurama, what's wrong?" Sasuke said walking up to his friend.

"Today is the anniversary of my dad's death and he went to the cemetery alone." Kurama said in a sad tone.

"And he still set up the date with me?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"Probably because he wants to balance his bad with a good memory." Kurama said and walked toward the door.

"Kurama, you're not going to eat?" Kushina yelled from the dining room.

"No thank you, mom. Come on Sasuke we got to go to the cemetery." Kurama said walking out the door. "Glad you got your car or we would have had to walk to the cemetery." Kurama said walking to Sasuke's car.

"Where is the cemetery?" Sasuke asked while getting in his car.

"The town next to Konoha, in Suna." Kurama said.

"Okay," Sasuke said and looked at his friend crazy for saying walk.

They were quiet on the drive not bothering to say anything to each other. When they finally got to the cemetery they went to Kurama's father's grave and found Naruto there. It was a sad moment and they were quiet until they heard Naruto speak and it wasn't to either of them.

"I bet your wondering why I'm here by myself this year. Well Gaara lives in the city now and now we live in Konoha where you first met ma. I wanted to talk to someone about today because I am nervous. I have this date that I will be going on in a few hours and I am not sure if it will pan out okay or not. I like my friendship with him, I guess you would already know that it's Sasuke Uchiha the boy I used to fight with when we were kids visiting Konoha. But back to what I was saying I just don't know how to feel because I know Sasuke really likes me but would if I can't give him those feelings back in return and hurt his feelings." Naruto said cleaning his father's grave and setting up new flowers.

Kurama and Sasuke were shocked by what was said but Sasuke got out of his shocked state faster than Kurama and decided to walk toward Naruto.

"Why don't you just be honest with me than, dobe?" Sasuke said walking up to Naruto and kneeling by Naruto.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a shocked expression. "What are you doing here?" Naruto questioned and then looked around to see his brother. "Kurama, you brought him here." Naruto stated and looked away then blushed that they heard what he was thinking.

"You know I just want you to give me a chance I know you're not sure about how you feel about me. I will give you all the time in the world as long as you give me a chance to prove that I like you." Sasuke said honestly.

Naruto gave him a warm smile. "Okay Sasuke, I will give you a shot and not keep nothing from you." Naruto said with the warmest smile Sasuke has ever seen and if they weren't by a graveyard he would have kissed him. That's when the wind blew and pushed Naruto into Sasuke, making them fall over.

"I guess that's a nice way to say father approves of your decision." Kurama said chuckling.

They both had blush on them when they thought about what Kurama said to them.

"Naruto, give me the keys so I can drive home after I talk to father." Kurama said walking up to the headstone.

Naruto handed him the keys and didn't say anything just started to clean his father's headstone. Naruto prayed a little bit then stood up ready to go. Naruto gave Kurama a hug and walked toward the exit.

"Later Kurama," Sasuke said.

"Later," Kurama mumbled hiding the sadness in his eye but when they both left he started to silently cry.

Naruto got into Sasuke's car and was shocked Sasuke was in such formal clothes.

"Ready to go?" Sasuke said eyes dancing with amusement.

"Yes," Naruto said.

"Remember one thing Naruto, I don't want you to force yourself to like me." Sasuke said leaning to Naruto and kissed him softly on the lips.

Sasuke blushed and turned to start his car. If Sasuke would have looked at Naruto, he would have seen Naruto in the same shape as him. As they drove they didn't need to speak the silence was perfect to them.

"We're here," Sasuke said and looked toward the blonde and noticed he was sleeping.

Sasuke decided he wanted to have a picnic where no one would bother them. It was a secluded area at a beach people barely went too. It was a beautiful sight when it came to sunsets. Sasuke reached over to Naruto and gently woke him up.

"Where are we?" Naruto said looking around to see a beautiful view. "Sasuke, are we going swimming?" Naruto said in a cheerful tone.

"I did bring you some swim shorts if you don't mind changing in front of me." Sasuke said with a sly smirk that said he planned mischief.

"Shut up bastard," Naruto said with a scarlet blush gracing his tan skin.

Sasuke didn't expect that response from Naruto and knew he wanted to see it again.

"Let's get out dobe," Sasuke said with a warm smile.

The smile caught Naruto off guard and made his heart jump. They got out the car and Sasuke went to his trunk to pull out everything they would need for the picnic swimming date. Sasuke was oddly excited and extremely nervous.

"Have you ever been on a date before?" Sasuke asked as he gave the swim shorts to him.

"Yes I have but I was always up for something new with people." Naruto said.

"Tell me what your other dates were like?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"One time I went on a date with this one guy Ty or whatever the only thing I remember about that date was the rock climbing that I would do again." Naruto said not knowing he just walked into trouble.

"You went on dates with other guys?" Sasuke asked threw gritted teeth.

Sasuke didn't like that some other guy had the option, when Naruto didn't give him an answer right away.

"Well yeah I said yeah to everyone but no one ever kept my interest and I wasn't friends with any of them. My friend Gaara said I was very flippant about how I acted toward others. I never was friends with any of the people that asked me out so this is a new experience for me." Naruto said following after Sasuke.

"So you never had a friend to ask you out?" Sasuke asked curiously as he put his towel on the sand.

"Well yeah I did but I always declined." Naruto said turning his head to not look at Sasuke.

Sasuke paused what he was doing because he wasn't sure if what he heard was his mind playing tricks on him.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You're the first friend that I actually agreed to go on a date with." Naruto answered honestly with a slight blush on his face.

Sasuke was so happy that he didn't hear wrong. Then he noticed Naruto was already starting to change into his swim shorts and he decided he should change too. Naruto was the first one dressed because he obviously started before him so he ran to the water not even looking back at Sasuke. Sasuke found that irritating but then he liked the view of Naruto running away from him with the Uchiha symbol on his ass because the shorts were his. Sasuke felt like he was stating a claim on the blonde. Naruto didn't seem to notice the symbol or just didn't care to say something about it.

"Oh I hope I don't ruin this because of my libido." Sasuke mumbled after he finished and ran after Naruto.

"Sasuke, let's have a race to see who can hold their breath under the water the longest whoever wins can ask the other a question and they have to be honest." Naruto suggested.

"I'm up for it just don't get mad when I win." Sasuke said.

"Whatever bastard, on the count of three. One, two, three." Naruto said.

They both went into the water and it went like that for about a minute before Sasuke came up first. Naruto followed after he noticed Sasuke was above water again.

"I win! So, what should I ask you?" Naruto pondered.

"Go ahead and ask anything." Sasuke said.

"Fine, when did you realize you were gay? And how did you realize it?" Naruto asked.

"That's two questions, I will only answer the first one so save the second one for future reference." Sasuke said smirking.

"Oh come on, you could at least answer them both." Naruto complained but nodded his head for Sasuke to continue.

"I realized I liked guys when I was in middle school. The last year, I won't tell you anything else." Sasuke said splashing Naruto in his face.

"You suck bastard," Naruto said getting the water out his eyes and splashing Sasuke back.

"True," Sasuke said smirking as Naruto blushed.

"What do you want to know about me?" Naruto asked.

"Why have you never gone out with anyone?" Sasuke asked.

"Honestly," Naruto paused looking up at the sky. "Was never interested in anyone enough to give them the time of day." Naruto said.

That brought up more questions that Sasuke wanted to ask.

"Then why are you on a date with me?" Sasuke asked.

"No, no Sasuke I won't be answering that question." Naruto mimicked.

Sasuke just glared at the blonde using his own sentence against him.

"Fine ask me something," Sasuke asked.

"How did you realize that you were gay?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke wasn't getting out of it this time Naruto was sure on that.

"I never told anyone this so don't tell anyone and I want something for telling you this." Sasuke said.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"You can decide that after I tell you how I found out that I liked guys. See when I was younger I was curious as to why I was never interested in girls so I watched a porno and wasn't interested in it at all. Seeing as I felt confused I decided dumbly to tell my older brother my concerns and he told me that I might like guys. But me being me rejecting the idea seeing as I didn't and wasn't interested in no one around me so he gave me a gay porno and I watched it and got hard from it. It was so embarrassing going back to my brother to give him back his porn. I was entirely crushed by the new findings so I decided I wanted to explore the theory and I did. I had sex with a guy and I liked it but I don't think I will ever bottom again." Sasuke explained.

Naruto was in shock.

"Not a word of this to anyone Naruto. NOT ONE WORD!" Sasuke demanded making sure Naruto understood.

"Of course," Naruto said quickly.

"What is my prize now?" Sasuke asked eyebrow rising as he looked at the nervous blonde.

Naruto already agreeing to it decided that Sasuke just opened up giving him such a huge secret so he thought maybe he should give one to him in exchange.

"I have a story for you. You can tell me if it was good enough for the secret you given me after I tell it. If it isn't I will give you something else." Naruto said.

"Sure, it has to be something no one knows about that's only fair." Sasuke said.

"Well my father and Gaara know about it but Gaara lives in the city and my father is dead so I think it's a secret." Naruto said.

"Okay go ahead," Sasuke said swimming around for a little bit.

"I had sex with a girl that my brother liked. I would never have sex with one of his girlfriends but I did have sex with a girl he liked. It was actually a three-some with Gaara." Naruto said putting his head down.

Sasuke didn't expect that was going to be said not in a million years. Naruto had sex. Naruto had sex with a girl his brother liked. What?

"Okay, time out. You had sex with a girl your brother had a crush on?" Sasuke asked shocked by this development.

"She wasn't good for my brother. Just a groupie girl that hung around the basketball team. It just happened two years before we came here. I didn't want to tell him and didn't see the need to because he got into another relationship. Honestly, if I think about it clearly he probably already knew about me having sex with her that's probably why he wasn't interested in her anymore. I ignored that girl after that. I am sure she still stalks Gaara to this very day." Naruto said proudly toward the end as he pondered his conclusion.

"Oh my god, that was worse than mine. Shit I think I might owe you another story." Sasuke said chuckling.

"I will settle for you answering a question I want to ask you." Naruto said.

Sasuke came back from putting his hair in the water. "What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"When did you start liking me for me?" Naruto asked.

"I guess when we first met I liked you because your attractive. But now it's more than that... honestly, I can't quite put my finger on when I liked you more. I think it was when you opened up to me about performing. One thing that keeps coming back to my mind was when we were practicing for the performance and we kissed in the piano room it seemed to be the first time I ever got butterflies and became nervous over the situation." Sasuke said.

"That explains you running out." Naruto said chuckling after he got a glare from Naruto.

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke said through gritted teeth deciding to attack Naruto.

"Ahh... Sasuke stop." Naruto screamed trying to swim away from Sasuke.

Naruto tried to swim to shore so he didn't have to be caught but Sasuke caught him at the point of shallow water getting on top of Naruto to fight with him.

"Damn," Naruto said fighting back but his limbs were still in the water.

Sasuke pinned Naruto's arms above his head. "Pinned you," Sasuke said panting because fighting with Naruto was a struggle.

It didn't last long though because Naruto flipped them over but toward the water.

"DAMN YOU NARUTO!" Sasuke said as he came back to the surface but he didn't see Naruto.

He looked around for a while then got dragged by his feet down below in the water. Naruto swam up Sasuke pushing him into a rock. Sasuke was starting to not be able to breath seeing as he didn't have the chance to get any air to begin with so Naruto let him go and swam up after him. Sasuke was ready when Naruto got back up and he flipped their positions putting Naruto against the rock and pinning him again.

"You have a serious pinning fetish." Naruto commented as Sasuke stared at Naruto from his eyes down his body.

"Maybe," Sasuke said with a smirk. "I wonder are you ticklish." Sasuke said breaking his smirk to give Naruto a small smile.

"NO, no, no, no, I'm not. Of course I'm not. Why would I be?" Naruto said nervously shaking his head.

"I think you are." Sasuke said and went to tickle Naruto.

Naruto moved wildly on Sasuke and that was becoming a problem but all Sasuke had to think about was something else and he was fine. Naruto thrashed and continued to laugh putting his arms around Sasuke's neck pulling him closer non intentionally. Sasuke felt his face heating up and all he wanted to do was kiss Naruto. When he felt like he couldn't take it anymore he stopped tickling Naruto to see if Naruto would notice their positions and try to move away. He wanted to know if Naruto would knowingly reject him being this close to him. Naruto opened his beautiful blue eyes and looked into Sasuke's dark eyes and didn't speak, he did notice how they were positioned but still didn't say anything. Sasuke couldn't hold off much longer, he was just hoping Naruto would have pushed him away but that wasn't the case. Sasuke licked his lips but he also noticed that Naruto followed his tongue and he couldn't hold it no more he put his hands into his hair and kissed him. Naruto seemed rather hesitant at first but then he got into it too. Sasuke was scared when Naruto lifted his arms off his shoulders because he thought Naruto was going to push him away but was shocked that Naruto put one hand in his hair and the other one was wrapped around his neck. Sasuke couldn't believe it he was kissing the person he was pursuing for the past couple months.

Sasuke found himself sighing into the kiss. He probably was enjoying it a little too much especially because he didn't know where this was going to leave him and Naruto.

'Fuck that for now,' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke pulled away after a few minutes of kissing. Sasuke looked at Naruto and dived into kissing him all over again. But these kisses weren't gentle and they were both getting rather aggressive with each other. Naruto managed to turn them around and started to lead the kiss shocking Sasuke. Sasuke gasped when he felt Naruto bite his lip. The feeling of Naruto's tongue in Sasuke's mouth felt absolutely amazing to him. But this time Naruto pulled away.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." Naruto said panting.

Sasuke was really turned on but not trying to step on no land mines going to the next step.

"Would you like to go eat are food?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded quickly.

They ate in silence for the first couple minutes until their hands rubbed against each other.

"Where do we stand, Naruto?" Sasuke asked finally. He needed to know no matter how scared he was by the response.

"I..." Naruto started as he looked at Sasuke that happened to be looking at anything but him. "I want to go on a few more dates with you. I think I like you. Not as much as you like me but I know I like you." Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't give him another chance to speak he tackled him to the ground and kissed him.

"You made a smart choice. And you won't regret it either." Sasuke said looking down at Naruto.

"So... does this mean we're dating?" Naruto asked.

"Yes it does, no flirting with anyone for now on." Sasuke said smacking Naruto on his wrist making Naruto laugh.

Sasuke liked that laugh it made him comfortable and it made him want Naruto a lot more. Sasuke didn't know this date with get them dating but he was glad it did.

* * *

 _ **Reviews.**_

 _ **Next chapter is called Awkward Start.**_


	13. Awkward Start

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Okay so I have been working on this one new story so much that I have honestly been neglecting ALL my old stories but then I got myself writing some of my older stories and stumbled on this one and realized I haven't posted for this one in a long time. It was since Feb this year so I thought what the hell I already have the layout planned so I should work with it.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

It was the beginning for them but it was an awkward one so far.

"They look so weird together." Kiba said laughing as he sat next to Neji.

"I think they are getting used to each other." Kurama said as he watched his brother and friend in the line to get their lunches.

"I think they just need to act like how they used to act." Shikamaru said as he didn't even need to look over toward the new couple.

"Why? They always fought before." Kiba said.

"Yeah but it's better than them tip toeing around each other. I don't know how much longer I can watch these two idiots." Shikamaru said.

Everyone at the table could tell he was irritated and understood why.

"They aren't sure about one another and what will set the other off. Sasuke doesn't want to give Naruto a reason to not like him. Naruto just doesn't know how to act in a relationship because he's never had one. It's understandable that they aren't sure what to do around each other." Kurama answered.

"They just need to act like they were before they put a label on themselves." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah but they don't know that Shikamaru." Kurama said.

"I can't sit here today it's going to be annoying. See you guys in class." Shikamaru said standing up when he saw them coming.

Naruto seemed to be talking to Sasuke about something but he still noticed his friend leaving the room. Naruto noticed that Shikamaru seemed to be in a bad mood and wanted to find out why but wasn't sure if his friend would want to tell him.

"Sasuke, I am going to talk to Shika really quick." Naruto said handing his tray to Sasuke and running after the brunette.

Sasuke didn't even get to decline before his new boyfriend ran off after another guy so he just sat at the table where his friends were.

"What's up with Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked as he sat down.

"Do you really not notice?" Kiba asked like Sasuke was an idiot.

"Notice what?" Sasuke growled.

"That you two are extremely weird together." Sakura chimed in as she sat next to her boyfriend.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke asked glaring at her.

"What she means to say that you guys are extremely awkward and you need to start acting normal because it is weirding and pissing us off. You guys keep tip toeing around each other." Kiba said using Shikamaru's words.

"Why do you think we're doing that?" Sasuke asked turning his head to Kiba.

"Because you are." Neji answered making Sasuke look at him.

"Maybe you don't notice it but we all do." Kurama said.

"It's just weird. We want our friends back." Kiba said now.

"What should I do then?" Sasuke asked.

"Go back to the way you were together before you put a label on your relationship with him. Treat him the same." Kurama said.

"Are you telling me to break up with him?" Sasuke asked shocked by his friend.

"No, we're not. We are just telling you to act the same way. You two looked like a couple before you even became one. But now you two look weird and uncomfortable around each other." Neji explained.

"Then what do I do? Should I talk to him about it?" Sasuke asked.

"I forgot you never had a real relationship either." Neji said.

"NEVER!" Kiba screamed shocked.

"Shouldn't you be by your friends?" Neji asked looking at Kiba.

"Hell no, I am learning here." Kiba said with a laugh.

"Fuck off," Sasuke said flipping Kiba off.

"I'm just saying if you do decide you want to talk to Naruto about your weird relationship I am sure he will understand how you two looks especially since he is with Shikamaru right now and Shikamaru probably already said something to him about it. Despite everything Naruto is very in tuned with other people's feelings." Kurama said.

"So, do you think he might say something to me? Because I don't even know what I would say. We were fine on our date." Sasuke said nervously.

"What did you guys talk about?" Kurama asked with a curious look in his eye.

Sasuke shook his head quickly.

"Nothing of importance." Sasuke said a little too quickly.

"Now I'm curious." Kiba said pushing his food away.

"Me too." Neji said watching his friend.

"It's not your business what we talked about." Sasuke said standing up walking to find Naruto leaving their lunches there.

"What do you think that was about?" Neji asked Kurama.

"I don't know but I plan to find out." Kurama said.

"I doubt it if he doesn't want to tell you he won't tell you." Kiba said laughing pulling his food back to him so he could eat.

"I agree with Kiba on this one babe." Sakura said patting Kurama's arm.

"What? How can you agree with the dog?" Kurama asked exasperated.

"HEY! I'm not a dog." Kiba growled out food falling out his mouth.

"You could have fooled me." Kurama said with a smile that showed all the sarcasm.

"Fuck you," Kiba growled just as Naruto and Shikamaru walked back into the lunch room with Sasuke.

"What's up you guys?" Naruto asked as he saw his brother with a condescending smirk and a growling Kiba.

"Your brother is an asshole." Kiba huffed out.

"You didn't have to stay here to talk to us. You could have followed your friends out the door." Kurama said.

Naruto walked behind his brother whacking him in the back of the head. "Leave him alone." Naruto said.

"He started it by staying with us." Kurama growled out but turned away when his brother glared at him.

"No excuses, everyone let's sit and eat." Naruto said in a serious tone that made everyone start eating.

The lunch was quiet until the bell rang. Everyone at the table practically ran out the lunch room aside from Sasuke and Naruto who sat quietly.

"Naruto, I think we need to talk about something." Sasuke said nervously.

"What? You trying to break up with me already?" Naruto asked with a slight turn of his head.

"NO, I'm not thinking that at all." Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's arm.

"I know Sasuke; I was just playing with you. You're about to talk to me about how we have been acting like lately since we started dating right?" Naruto asked turning to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded his head not trusting his voice at the moment.

"Let's go to the roof to talk yeah?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Sasuke.

Naruto got up and went to throw his lunch away with Sasuke silently following him. Naruto didn't even realize how scared Sasuke was to actually talk to him Sasuke couldn't help but feel like Naruto would break up with him. When they got to the roof Sasuke was nearly puking from the unease.

"Sasuke calm down." Naruto said rubbing his back soothingly. "Come sit next to me." Naruto said pulling Sasuke's arm so he could drag him where they wouldn't get caught by teachers.

After they sat down there was silence it was beginning to be overbearing for both of them.

"Okay so I am assuming that they mentioned are awkwardness to you to, right?" Naruto asked turning to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded.

"What are we going to do about it because we can't keep being weird with each other it will mess up our relationship? I don't know much about relationships for me to know what is normal or not. Maybe we should act like we usually do with each other." Naruto suggested.

"I don't think acting like we used to be a good idea considering we were friends at the time. I would feel like we reverted back to the way we use to be." Sasuke expressed.

"I get it, then what should we do?" Naruto asked.

"We should figure out what the other does and doesn't like so we don't mistake about each other. Or we can just stay the way we were but still add the way we are now that way we can be both friends and boyfriends." Sasuke suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea in theory but how would we make it work?" Naruto asked.

"By just telling each other when we don't like something the other does or says." Sasuke said.

"Basically, be honest then." Naruto said with a smile.

"Yeah," Sasuke said leaning against the wall.

"See we can do this." Naruto said.

"Yeah we can." Sasuke agreed putting his head on Naruto's shoulder.

It was silent between the two now but it wasn't uncomfortable like before. Naruto broke the silence this time.

"We should go on another date." Naruto said.

"Really?" Sasuke looked up at Naruto surprised.

"Yeah, it seems like your most comfortable away from the others and maybe we can get to know each other more in private settings. Anyways I think it's my turn to take you out on a date." Naruto said with a sly smirk.

"Bring it on then." Sasuke said.

"Does Saturday work for you?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I don't have anything planned." Sasuke said.

"Actually, it can't be this Saturday I have to teach my brother and mom how to cook. It's cooking lessons this weekend. Next weekend then?" Naruto asked.

"I would say yeah but I offered to go with Neji and Hinata to this art show with his uncle." Sasuke said.

"Wow we have a full schedule then huh?" Naruto thought out loud and Sasuke nodded his head.

"Do you think I can just come by for that cooking lesson just to hang out?" Sasuke asked.

"Sounds good," Naruto said with a big smile. "Maybe we can go on a date on Sunday then? You can spend the night then we can go on an all-day date?" Naruto asked completely excited.

"I would like that a lot." Sasuke said getting up and kissing Naruto gently.

"This weekend then." Naruto said softly.

After a few minutes of kissing Naruto looked at Sasuke and spoke again.

"Sasuke why do you have to go to an art show with them?" Naruto asked.

"Because they wanted to drag me along. It was months ago that this was planned before we even met. They got the tickets awhile back and then they asked if I was still going and I said yeah." Sasuke explained.

"Oh well yeah it's good to keep your word and not bail on something after you said you'll do it." Naruto said with a smile.

"You are way to understanding." Sasuke said shaking his head with a smile.

"I figure I have to be." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"You don't have to be but I'm glad that you are." Sasuke said hugging Naruto closer to him.

On the other side of the roof sat all their friends just listening with relief.

"Finally," Shikamaru grunted and started walking toward the door relief was pouring out of him.

Kiba just shook his head and followed Shikamaru not wanting to be involved anymore since he knew they would be good now that they talked. Kurama and Neji stayed for a few minutes longer.

"What are you thinking Kurama?" Neji asked softly.

"Is he really going to that art show with you?" Kurama asked quietly.

"Yeah, that was planned before we even met you guys." Neji said sighing.

"Can I go in his place?" Kurama asked.

"If you want to I can talk Sasuke into giving up his ticket for you. I don't think it will be hard but why are you deciding to do this?" Neji asked.

"Well not only do I like art but I think the two of them deserve some alone time." Kurama said.

"Okay we can talk to him later about it. Let's get out of here before they notice we were all here." Neji said pulling Kurama out the door.

"Should we get to class now?" Naruto asked.

"It's about to be over so I guess we can go to our next class." Sasuke said.

The rest of the day went uneventful. The only thing the two were sure about now was their relationship and that it could work. All they needed to do was talk.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _Sorry this chapter was a short one. I decided I wanted to get them to get the awkward beginnings out the way._**

 ** _What do you think their next date should be? I haven't decided it yet but I want it to be fun to keep their relationship competitive and playful instead of just serious all the time._**

 ** _Next chapter is going to be called Second Date_**


End file.
